In The Night
by KiriKatana
Summary: Thrust into a world not meant for him, L receives help he never knew existed. From a woman with raven hair and sapphire eyes, he wonders whether or not he can trust such an unreal person. Could this all be an illusion from his lack of sleep?
1. Meeting

It was supposed to be a peaceful walk. He was just going to find a shop with something sweet. This was supposed to be one of those few rare moments he was able to slip by Watari's notice and wander. Never had he ever deducted that this would happen. He didn't even think it was possible!

L wandered through the empty streets alone with nothing but the street lights giving him any light in the night. It was silent, except for the soft patting of his own bare feet against the ground.

Dark grey eyes were glued to the sidewalk as he walked into a 24-hour convenience store. The blaring flickering lights that illuminated the tiny store nearly gave him a headache.

A teen male sat behind the counter, headphones in and playing a game on his phone, unaware of the new customer.

L looked over the sweets section with a blank look, his thumb pressed against his lower lip in thought.

A flicker brought him out of his reverie, glancing over to see a woman wearing black priestess garb fighting an oversized green-scaled serpant with a pair of claws sprouting from the long reptilian arms in mid-air. A human female face replaced a snakes head, however, and long black hair looked luxuriously soft, as strange as it sounded. Yellow snake-eyes narrowed as the woman's blade pressed to it's body, drawing a thin line of blood. They glew a slight shimmery silver that made L doubt whether or not this was real or if he was just hallucinating this from the lack of sleep.

Shocked, L's eyes widened and he knocked over a case of Twix as the two disappeared. They reappeared again on the other side of the store in a different position. This time, the serpent woman had it's long body wrapped around the woman's neck. Before L could see the woman progress, the two passed through the store's wall without difficulty.

L ran out the door, going unnoticed by the cashier, and watched the struggle continue as the woman escaped the clutches of the serpent by digging her nails, which glew a soft pink-purple, into it's flesh.

A hiss was heard as they disappeared over the empty street and once again, reappeared on the other side.

L followed, dumbfounded. How was this even possible? He trekked through the park, watching as the fight continued, keeping his shadowy gaze on the pair in the air.

They seemed to pass straight through trees unhindered just like the convenince store's wall. At last, the black clad woman hacked off the serpant-woman's head with a clean swipe and the body glew just like the woman's fingernails had before turning into a pile of glittering dust.

The woman was panting, floating over the pile of glittering dust wearily. Her hand went to her neck, pulling a brilliant pink-purple gem necklace out from within her long haori. It floated above her hand a few inches, and it began to glow shockingly bright. The glittering dust lifted from the ground, swirling around the woman before it completely vanished within the jewel and stopped glowing.

The sword held in the woman's grasp fell and stuck in the ground, losing its unearthly glow, becoming very much real.

L's eyes widened further when he saw the woman falter, seeming as if she was swaying and soon, just like her blade, fell from her place in the air.

The 22-year-old insomniac investigator rushed forward to catch the woman, succeeding as the woman's silvery glow faded.

He looked her over with curious eyes, seeing the flawless ivory skin revealed under the light brush of moonlight. Long black eyelashes laid gently closed, her lids shielding him from seeing the color of her eyes. Long obsidian hair was nearly pin straight, with the exception of the slight wave running through it. The length was astounding, looking as if it would have reached the back of her thighs if she stood. The inky hair pooled around them in a slight disheveled way. Her fringed bangs hung in her face, leaving the investigator with the strange longing of brushing it out of her eyes.

L shifted slightly under her nearly weightless body. Her harsh breathing slowed as his pale hand removed the unruly hair from her face, peering down at her intently, calculating the percentage that this was a dream. Just under 70%, he was sure.

A soft groan passed through the woman's lips as her eyelids twitched, coming out of her state of unconsciousness.

Loud growling snapped L out of his trance and he looked up in surprise, seeing a pair of strange creatures floating in the air above them. They snarled in displeasure with him handling the woman in his arms.

The woman opened her eyes suddenly, revealing large sapphire eyes and she sat up in L's lap.

They looked eye to eye for a moment before she shot up into the air between the two creatures. One had it's mouth open while the other kept it's mouth closed. She pet the open mouthed creature gently. "Sh, A." In turn, she pet the closed mouthed one. "Hush, Um."

L slowly stood, watching as the woman lowered herself down to his face and placed a gossamer kiss to his cheek and began to fade with the floating creatures. "Thank you."

A/N: So yush! My first story! I've been lurking for a while and finally decided to join. Sorry if there's a bit of OOCness, and if there is any flaws. This isn't Beta'ed by anyone but me. Please review. Reviews make me a happy person! I don't like flames, but if you must, go ahead... Ja ne!

-Kiri Katana


	2. Names Given

L sighed in frustration with the Kira case, running his hands through his jet black hair. The shadows beneath his eyes grew darker as time wore on, and he knew he couldn't continue like this for long. His eyes went to the unsheathed blade laying on the table.

It had belonged to that curious woman that fought the serpant woman and disappeared in the park. A week passed since then, and he took whatever time he could to study the sword.

It was strange to say, but it seemed to hum to him. It held a continuous note, yet it soothed him more than his favorite sweet.

With skillfully observant eyes, he caught the Cherry Blossom insignia just at the base of the silver blade, and along it's sharp edge was an etching of a dog running towards the moon. At its hilt, a long black ribbon was tied to it. The sword was obviously custom and well made. And no matter how hard L tried to find it's maker, nothing came up.

L ran a hand over the shining silver edge, closing his eyes, and felt the hum pass through his body in warm comfort.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the woman floating over his table, looking over him with a curious sapphire gaze. This time around, she wore a silver kimono with crimson cherry blossoms running down the sleeves. Just as L had imagined the first night, her hair did indeed come down to the back of her thighs. Her silvery glow faded when her wooden sandaled foot landed on the table, and the silk fabric of her kimono ruffled slightly before touching the table top.

"You are L?" she asked with a chime-like voice. It was utterly soothing.

"Yes, I am L," he responded.

"But it is a false name, is it not? It is Lawliet," she continued.

L froze in shock. How could she know that? No one but a select few knew that! And they were wise enough to keep it to themselves, not blurt it out to beautiful women! What if she is Kira? Surely she is a suspect! Was this all just a figment of his imagination?

L's hand gripped the sharp blade, feeling the warm blood slip from his body and form a crimson puddle on the black wood of the table.

No, she is real... This pain is real... So she may be Kira.

Steely eyes looked up at her with an enraged expression. "How do you know that? No one knows my name!"

The woman took a step back, a fearful look on her face. "Do not be alarmed, please," she pleaded, kneeling down to become eye level with him. "I do not mean harm."

The humming of the sword grew louder when she was near and as L removed his hand from the blade to step back, he noticed that his blood no longer flowed from the wound that was inflicted just a moment before.

_What is this...?_ L thought, staring at his blood smudged hand. _It... healed?_

"Please do not be afraid of me," the woman said wistfully. "I did not intend to frighten you."

"Who are you?" L asked at last, meeting her gaze evenly.

"I am Kagome," she told him with a pained expression.

The pair of creatures were back again, circling around Kagome like loyal pets. L got a good look of them, now that they were in the light.

They were lions, but held a certain likeness to dogs. Both looked strong and noble. It was obvious they could hold their own in a fight, being the size of actual lions. One had it's mouth completely open and didn't shut it. The other had its mouth closed and didn't open it. But both growled just as loud.

"What are they?" he asked, backing away further.

Kagome sent them warning looks. "Just Komainu's. Protectors. They won't hurt you, so please don't be afraid."

With a calculating look, his eyes found hers once again. "Asking me to be unafraid is a hard thing to do when you are facing creatures such as them."

Kagome frowned slightly before ordering the pair to stand down. "A, Um. Go home. I will call for you when I need you."

The Kobainu's glanced at eachother in question, but soon floated to the air and disappeared with a final snarl in L's direction.

"How do you know my name?" L asked angrily.

"Please understand that I am not just anyone," Kagome told him softly. "I can not tell you why I know what I do, all I can tell you is that I do."

L's eyes narrowed on the woman standing on the table, but turned abruptly when the hotel room's doors opened.

Touta Matsuda entered and L scrambled to find an explaination for the woman standing on the table.

"Ohiyo, Ryuuzaki-san!" he chirped, setting down a bag of grocery items near Kagome's feet.

"He can't see me unless I want him to," Kagome told L. "And he can't see the blood spilled onto the table because you were cut by my blade."

"What are you?" L asked out loud.

"What was that?" Matsuda responded in confusion.

"But he can still hear you, baka," the woman said, rolling her eyes.

"Nothing Matsui," L murmered.

Matsuda looked at him strangely but shrugged. "Moji and Aihara should be here in a few minutes and... Ryuuzaki? Are you alright? Where did you get that sword?"

L glared at Kagome and she sighed. "He can see my sword since you have been the one handling it. It is not in my possession as of now, nor is it a part of my body. You're on your own on this one."

The investigator turned to the young looking man and shrugged. "I found it interesting."

Matsuda nodded out of confusion, busying himself with straightening the place, knowing when to stop questioning L's antics.

L turned to where Kagome previously stood but was mildly surprised to find that she, and his puddle of blood, was gone.

**A/N: Chapter 2 is now up! I hope y'all enjoy it, and please, review! I enjoy reading reviews helping me with my story. (I know my grammar isn't the best lol) So please, review review review review review! It would be much appreciated! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	3. Interesting Development

**A/N: Thanks for all that reviewed!**

**Sugar0o: Thanks! I'm glad you like it, and I'm glad you reviewed! I love your work, btw :)) Oh, and sorry if I made it seem like Sesshoumaru's dragon Ah-Un... Now that I think about it, I get why you thought that lol But no, they aren't his twin-headed dragons. They are Komainu's, gaurdians for Japanese shrines. The one with its mouth always open is A and the one with it's mouth closed is Um. In the legends, they symbolize the beginning and ending of all things (Life and Death), and balance each other. Don't worry, Ah-Un will be sneaked in there somewhere!**

**DemonFoxGirl3: Uhmm... It kinda is a chapter story... But thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked it so much :))**

**Termia: Thanks so much for being my first reviewer! I want to thank you for the advice and I'll be sure to correct my writing for the better. :) When I introduce Inuyasha's awesome half brother, you will see an explanation for why Inuyasha isn't protecting her. Since this story takes place in modern times, I will have to regretfully cut Sango and Miroku out of this story since they are humans. The only reason why Kagome is alive is because of travelling through the well the final time to the future and in my story, she didn't go through it again to live out her life in the past.**

**On with the next Chapter!:**

L entered the bright classroom the next day, shuffling towards his seat a few rows behind Light Yagami's. Sunlight streamed through the windows, making L uncomfortable as he sat in his odd way at his desk for class. Whispers flitted around the room about the way he sat, the way he looked or the way he acted. Honestly, he didn't really care. Usually he wouldn't come to class, already knowing everything the teacher planned to teach, but he wanted to observe more of Light Yagami.

A balding old man stood in front of the expansive room, beginning his lecture for the day.

Just a few seats ahead, the young light brown haired boy sat, leaning on his hand. But he wasn't completely listening. Light was aware of L's grey eyes on his back, and he began to wonder what his next move was.

It wasn't until Light heard a silvery voice did he frown. "There you are, I've been looking for you!"

Light looked at the teacher in question. He kept droning on and on about something useless. Did he not hear the voice?

The young man turned around and jumped at the sight of a woman floating beside L's seat. She wore a crimson silk kimono with a black dragon type of embroidery across the sleeves and hems. She glew a slight silver, and was beautiful beyond belief. Pale ivory skin shimmered in a tantalizing way and had a figure that Misa would, no doubt, kill for. Her eyes were the darkest blue he had ever seen, a brilliant dark sapphire that was alight in amusement.

She floated beside L, taking a seat on the desk and giggled when he didn't look at her. "I know you can see me, L."

_'So she knows he is L?'_ Light thought, peering over at the pair.

"Go on, ask me a question. I know you're dying to know all about me," she continued with a laugh.

"Yo, Light. When are you getting out of class?" Ryuk asked, passing through the class room's off-white walls and flew down to Light's desk. "Oi, are you listening? I want apples!" Light ignored him. "Light! Li-" The shinigami paused, seeing that he caught the attention of a certain floating woman.

The woman smiled, "Oh~! A shinigami! L, you never told me you had such an interesting choice of friends!"

L's eyes narrowed, trying to see what she saw, but his efforts were in vain. The elusive creature would not reveal himself to a normal spectator's eyes. "What are you talking about?" L whispered, gaining a few stares from the other students. They began whispering about the strange man, ignoring their teacher completely. L continued, refusing to listen to the other students, "Shinigami aren't real."

The only response he received was Kagome's amused laugh. He watched as she drifted towards Light's direction, but stopped when she was just two desks away. She leaned in, cupping something in the air.

Little did L know, was that she was actually whispering into a Shinigami's ear.

"On the Mortal Plane? It's rare to see your kind here," Kagome said. "So tell me. Who holds your Death Note now?" The onna eyed the girl next to him. "It couldn't be her, her aura is too plain and sweet."

Kagome's eyes found Light and a dark smile played on her lips. "Ah, I see. So it's him." She floated around Ryuk and went to Light's side. "A good looking one too. Hm, too bad he has too much of a 'perfect' boy edge. It makes things too tiresome and boring." Kagome sighed, returning to her spot from before and cupped the Shinigami's ear once again. "I'm Kagome, the Shikon no Tama's Miko. Pleased to meet you, Shinigami."

Ryuk laughed loudly, pulling away from Kagome's grasp. "I'm Ryuk, owner of twin Death Notes. I'm playing with this human for now, so you can't have him. Go to yours, Ikiryō."

"Very well then. Have your fun, Ryuk. Just know that once you cross a line at some point, I will gleefully kill you," Kagome threatened, laughing.

"We will see who kills who first," Ryuk cackled, promising the challenge.

"Ja ne, L!" the onna bid and disappeared.

L stared at the spot she had disappeared and broke his pencil in outrage. _'A shinigami is a childish legend. It can't be true!'_ L watched as Light turn back around when the teacher called on him for an answer. Of course, being Light, he answered perfectly. _'He had seen Kagome.'_ L glared at the back of Light's head. _'But no one else could see her but us. Things are getting quite interesting. I'll have to speak to Kagome about this... little development.'_

**A/N: Ta-da! I hope you all enjoy this. Sorry if it's OOC! A few things I wanna clear up:**

**Ikiryo is a spirit that is able to leave or partially leave the body to act upon the owner's will.**

**Onna is a Japanese word meaning woman. **

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a review! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	4. Sesshoumaru Orders Them East

**Disclaimer: Oh dear, I just realized I haven't been putting disclaimers up! Better late than never, I suppose! I do not gain profit off of Inuyasha nor Death Note! I don't own any characters! I only own the plot of my fanfic!**

**A/N: Big thanks to Sugar0o and DemonFoxGirl3 for reviewing! It's 'cuz of you guys I keep updating so quickly! Arigatou gozaimashita! Here's Chapter 4!:**

Kagome returned to her body and woke up promptly after, rubbing her sapphire eyes with a tight fist. If Sesshoumaru knew what she was doing instead of taking care of unruly yōkai, he would have a fit. It was bad enough to receive punishment when she ate the inu yōkai lord's last glazed doughnut! Who knew they were his in the first place! She honestly thought they belonged to Inuyasha!

The onna rose out of bed with a loud tiresome sigh, making her way across her room to her massive closet. She's been traveling in her sleep too often for her liking.

Kagome dressed in sweats and a cami, braiding her hair sloppily as she made her way down the halls of the House of the Moon Manor, which was also known as the Western Lands of Japan. The castle like mansion was the center of Sesshoumaru's power and absolutely breathtaking in the eyes of humans and demons alike. The sheer size of it resembled the wealth and power of the Western Lord. It was a show of how prosperous the West was, leaving less wealthy directions jealous.

_'As they should be,'_ Kagome thought with a grimace. _'They don't even take care of their own damn yōkai problems, leaving Inuyasha, Kouga and I to do it for them! Poor Shippou has to be dragged into this once he's fully trained! Do they not know how troublesome it is to travel so far East as a spirit?'_

She rounded a corner and entered the kitchen.

"Oi, wench! You don't look so good," a familiar voice called out.

"Oh gee, thanks Inuyasha! 'Cuz every woman wants to hear that!" Kagome bit out.

The silver haired hanyou rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry Kags." Kagome shrugged, grumbling to herself and began to make her breakfast. "You do know it's 2 in the afternoon right?"

"Don't care. I want a bowl of Fruity Pebbles, and nothing is gonna stop me," Kagome declared.

A pale hand grabbed the box of cereal from the poor miko before she could pour any in and she released a frustrated whine, turning on the male daring to rob her of her precious sugar-loaded lunch.

Sesshoumaru looked over the contents, shaking his head. "Miko, this will indeed make you fat in time."

"But _'in time'_ isn't now! So give that back!" Kagome growled. Sesshoumaru held it up high above his head, angering Kagome further when she wasn't able to reach it, even when she jumped. "Sesshoumaru!" she protested.

Inuyasha burst out laughing, nearly falling out of his chair and a flash of orange disrupted the group, but Sesshoumaru caught Shippou's kimono and held him at an arms-length away. "Nice try Shippou. Thanks for trying," Kagome murmered, giving up.

Shippou grinned widely as Sesshoumaru released him from his hold and tossed an apple at the onna.

Shippou only reached Kagome's shoulders after 500 years, taking on the appearance of a 13 year-old, and it made Kagome proud that he sprouted his 4th tail just under a year ago.

Kagome sat at the dining table, taking a bite from her apple. "Sho, what'sh up Shesshoumaruh?" Sesshoumaru rose a single silver brow. Kagome swallowed and reapeated what she said. "So, what's up Sesshoumaru?"

"The East has been receiving a high level of yōkai lately and I'm sending you, Inuyasha and Kouga out to investigate it. It'll be easier to send out your spirit there instead of making it travel so far across Japan. Something is stirring there, killing off many ningen. Both criminal and innocent, and I want you to stop it," Sesshoumaru ordered.

Shippou pouted that he was not able to go, but Kagome smiled in amusement. _'I think I know the reason for all of those deaths... And his name is Ryuk, the Shinigami,'_ she thought evilly. _'It's time to put a stop to the Death God and make sure his human receives his well deserved punishment.'_

The trio, consisting of Inuyasha, Kagome and Kouga, quickly packed the essentials before meeting out in front of the manor and slipped into the awaiting black limousine, driven by the flea demon Myoga, himself.

Kagome sat in between Kouga and Inuyasha in the limousine , resting her head against Kouga's shoulder as she willed herself to sleep so she could visit L.

"Hey Kags?" Inuyasha's voice stopped her from slipping under.

"Yes Inu?" she asked sleepily.

"Where is your sword? I haven't seen it in awhile."

"Oh that?" Kagome yawned. "I lost in with the battle with a Nure-Onna."

"You lost it?" Kouga asked in confusion. He knew she would never be so careless with her blade.

"Hai... I was overworked that night. I fell unconscious and when I 'woke up' in my Ikiryō state, my spirit returned to my body before I could grab my sword. When I went back, it was gone," Kagome lied smoothly. "Sesshoumaru's gonna kill me when he finds out, so you better not tell him!"

**A/N: Ch. 4 is now up! I enjoyed writing in Kagome's perspective for the first time, so I hope you enjoy it! I know Sesshoumaru is OOC and much more talkative, but 500 years can change a guy! You can't exactly keep loathing humans when you have to keep the West prosperous, which happens to be filled with humans. Anyways, please review review review! I enjoy hearing your thoughts and concerns! It makes me sad when I don't get more than two :(( Ah, and I have to regretfully say that if I don't update by this afternoon, I won't be able to update until Monday! Sorry for the inconvenience! And sorry for any grammar mistakes, this fanfic isn't Beta'ed by anyone but me! If you have any questions on the legends or anything else, PM me!**

**A few more things:**

**Nure-Onna: a serpent like woman with the face of a woman. They generally have a long snake body and long beautiful hair. Usually, they are docile but if someone bothers them while they are combing their hair on the banks, you will surely pay the price with your life! Yikes! Nure-Onna appeared on the first chapter when Kagome and L first met.**

**Miko: a shrine maiden**

**Yokai: a demon**

**Make sure to review!**


	5. Eternity

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note! Nor do I profit off of them in any way!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm not dead, I swear! I want to thank everyone who reviewed, it makes me happy! A little piece of news: I will only be able to update Monday-Wednesday because I'm supposed to be packing so I can move, but I lack enthusiasm to do so (Mostly because of several cardboard box paper cuts), I'm going to put it off for Thursday-Sunday! Seriously, those cardboard box paper cuts hurt! I got one right at the tip of my finger towards the nail and putting a stupid Band-Aid on there is like impossible!**

**Special thanks to: Sugar0o, AnimeFreakAmanda, DemonFoxGirl3, and Black Rose of Twilight! You guys deserve a batch of cookies, awesome sauce (which is just apple sauce with Pop-Rocks in it XD) and a digital glomp!**

**On with the story!:**

L stared at the footage confiscated from SakuraTV for the hundredth time. He was pretty sure nothing else could be drawn from the videos, however he wasn't going to take the risk. The room was dimmed, and the only things providing light was the bright screen of the TV and the rustic yellow lamps used by the police officers to see whatever evidence they were able to scrimmage up about Kira. The bright TV cast an eerie glow over L's overly pale face, giving him a slightly haunting look with the shadows smudged underneath his eyes.

He thought of countless notes and observations, though he already knew they'd be the same as the notes he made the other times.

Watari stood off to the side, making coffee and observing the police men as they scrambled for answers. Vaguely, L listened, but his mind wasn't with it. He kept thinking about Kagome. She had yet to turn up and he wasn't able to get the answers he wanted!

"Looks like you're quite busy," her voice reached his ears and she appeared, sitting on the comfortable chairs arm and long lean legs draped over the tops of his knees.

L picked up a note pad and pen from a nearby nightstand and scratched down a greeting onto the paper using the other arm of the chair like a table. **'Hello Kagome.'**

"So what's up? I know you have some questions for me," Kagome continued.

**'Yes I do. My first one: Who were you talking to in class earlier today?'**

The onna tilted her head in confusion. "Kami L! You're hand writing is terrible!"

L frowned, rewriting what he wanted to say much clearer.

"Oh that? Just Ryuk, the Shinigami."

**'So they are real?' **L scribbled down in disbelief.

"Of course. I mean, look at me. Bet you thought I was a dream and unreal too. The fact is, there is a lot more of the supernatural than you think," Kagome responded with a casual shrug.

L's eyes widened, going into a slight shock. **'But it's impossible!'**

"Nope, not impossible. You see, the flaw with humans is that we don't accept anything unknown or anything we don't understand. Essentially, we ignore it. I guess the saying is true: _'Ignorance is bliss.'_"

L froze, unable to write anything more. Shinigami couldn't be real! It was improbable and it would be hard to prove if he didn't see one for himself. Could such a story of something so ludicrous be... real?

Another detail popped into his mind. **'You said something about Light holding a Death Note. What is it and what can Light do with it?'**

"A Death Note is a tool used by Shinigami's. When they write down the name of a human while picturing his or her face, the human will literally drop dead 40 seconds later of a heart attack. However, if they specify the death then the Shinigami's can control their actions, reason of death, and time of death of that said person. However, it has to be done within reason. A Shinigami is able to 'drop' his or her Death Note to the Mortal Plane, if they so wish and if a ningen picks it up, then they are able to have the Shinigami's power to kill just by writing a name and picturing the murderee's face, in the Death Note. Basically this 'Light' can kill anyone he wants to just with their name and face."

**'He's able to do that? How did he get a hold of it?'**

"Well, Shinigami have way too much time on their hands as of late, only killing to sustain their own lives, and Ryuk probably dropped it without even thinking 'Light' would pick it up. It's entirely at random," Kagome answered, twisting a lock of her raven hair between her thumb and forefinger. "But if you were able to find Ryuk's Death Note, you would be able to see him and will be given the ability to kill, just as 'Light' does. Plus 'Light' will lose all memory of the Death Note and Ryuk if he relinquishes his ownership over the Death Note. Be aware, however, anyone using the Death Note will neither go to Heaven or Hell," Kagome paused for a moment, looking into L's grey eyes with her own sapphire ones, before finishing her warning. "Your spirit would be doomed to walk in a land of nothingness for all of eternity."

L's eyes widened at her warning, stunned at the seriousness of the situation. "For all... eternity...?"

Watari, who was nearest to L at the moment, heard his ward utter the statement in shock. "Are you alright, Ryuzaki?" he asked.

L's mannerisms and features became normal again, despite his thoughts that mulled over what was just said. He nodded as Watari slightly frowned and the old man moved away out of confusion. Kagome fidgeted, leaving L to look over at her. She was suddenly uncomfortable and her image was blurry. Her eyes widened in realization and before she could tell L what was happening, her image disappeared, as well as the weight of her legs on top of L's knees.

Her body was calling her spirit back into it, feeling a disturbance that either demonic male from the limousine probably caused.

Kagome woke up with a start, unhappy she wasn't able to speak more with L or say goodbye after telling him about the effects on ones souls after using the Death Note.

"You're finally up," Inuyasha said, holding her bridal style. "We're at the hotel."

The hotel was impressively big and ritzy, which was to be expected since Sesshoumaru never did things half way, and Kagome felt a little underdressed wearing faded blue jeans and a black tank. Everything was bright and all the furniture looked both elegant and modern. It was just so... sleek.

"Yes, I'm up! Now let me down!" Kagome ordered, struggling in the arms of the strong inu hanyou. Her eyes caught sight of the hotel's name over the uniform clad woman standing behind a huge cherry wood desk and she stopped thrashing, a slow grin forming on her lips.

_'Looks like I'm going to be able to assist you a little more often, L,'_ Kagome thought gleefully.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know that it's just mainly information, but I just wanted you all to see the inner turmoil L is faced with when accepting there really is a such thing as Shinigami's. Also, just in case you're wondering why she's giving her information now instead of keeping her mouth shut like before when L asked why she knew so much about him and yadda yadda, it's because now that Kagome's sure with the Shinigami's involvement with L's case and that Light is in fact 'Kira', she wants to make sure he's up to speed and able to take down Light when the time comes. Thank you so much for reading everyone! Be sure to review! Ja ne!**

**-Kiri Katana**


	6. New Mission

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor make profit off of Inuyasha or Death Note!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Here's the second chapter of the week! I hope you enjoy it 'cuz it's super long this time! Hurray! Arigatogozaimashita to those who reviewed last chapter! You guys are the best! Cookies, awesome-sauce and digital glomps going your way! :D**

**Special thanks to: Sugar0o, Anon, DemonFoxGirl3 and Izno! It's 'cuz of y'all that I'm able to update so quickly!**

**Anyways, on with the story!:**

"You what!"

"Sh! Inuyasha! People might hear us!" Kagome hissed, plopping into one of the plush beds in their room. "Wow, this is soft."

"Kagome, what the fuck! Sesshoumaru is going to skin you alive and mount your head over the fireplace!" Inuyasha shouted, standing in front of her new resting place.

"I know, I know. But because of L, I found out what was killing all those people! The media is calling the killer 'Kira', but I call him 'Light', the human with a Death Note."

"A human has a Death Note?" Kouga asked, unbelieving. Settling himself next to Kagome on her bed, he stretched across it effortlessly on his back. He vaguely wondered if all the hotels in Tokyo come together in a meeting to agree to paint all the rooms the same drab off-white color. Kagome tucked her legs beneath her, eye twitching at his decision to invade her space.

"Yep. The Shinigami that owns the Note dropped it in the Mortal Plane because he was bored. By dropping his Death Note, a human named Light picked it up and is using it to _'make the world a better place by killing off criminals'_. I think he's determined to become a Kami of the new world. If we help L settle this case, then no more people will die," she explained, contemplating on how to get Kouga off her bed.

"Is that so much of a bad thing?" Inuyasha snorted, plopping down into the couch adorning the room.

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked hesitantly, glancing over at the inu hanyou.

"Well, I saw this 'Kira' business on the news, and I agree with his methods. They're criminals, they should pay for what they've done with their lives."

"Inuyasha! This is not Edo! We have laws now, Kira is a murderer!" Kagome yelled.

"Hold on Kags," Kouga said. "For once, I think Dog Biscuit is right. For all we know, those criminal's could've been mass murderers. This 'Light' guy is doing the world a favor."

"Light is killing off innocents too! When the FBI from America got involved, 12 agents died." The two males quieted upon the fact Kagome told them, debating on what to say or do next. Without another thought, Kagome zapped the wolf demon in the side with her power. Kouga yelped, jumping slightly in surprise while the priestess pushed him right off the edge of her bed. She smiled down at him sweetly.

"How do you know that?" Kouga asked from his position on the floor. He slowly stood up, shaking his head.

"Having an investigator friend who leaves files around his room when he's eating is nice. Especially when he doesn't know when I'm there," Kagome said mischievously. "Look, Sesshoumaru sent us out here to take care of the yōai killing off humans. Instead, we found a Shinigami named Ryuk causing chaos because he was bored. Do you think it's fair to waste human life just because of Ryuk's boredom?"

"No," Inuyasha sighed in defeat. Kouga shook his head.

"Good. Now, in order to do this we'll have to assist L. He'll put away Light, and we'll make sure Ryuk will never see the light of day in the Mortal Plane ever again. Then Sesshoumaru will be happy and things will go as they should," Kagome said. "We can meet L tomorrow night. If we become Irkiyō I'll take you to where he stays. Ah, and one more thing: Ryuk, Light's Shinigami, has somehow tricked the Shinigami King... and acquired two Death Notes."

* * *

><p>L sat alone in his room. He was looking over the case files yet again with a speculative eye, wondering what was the extent the supposed Shinigami would do for the Death Note holder. Apparently not much, considering he himself was not dead yet.<p>

The agents were at home, probably sleeping, and Watari was no where to be found. The old man had to sleep sometime too, regardless if his ward was an insomniac. L found his thoughts drifting to Kagome again, wondering when he would see her next. She left so abruptly yesterday, it made him worry if she was ok. Usually she would say goodbye before leaving, but it seemed as if she was in trouble, what with her wide-eyed look.

"Oi, he's probably asleep," a silvery male voice said.

"Nope," Kagome's voice came. "He's an insomniac, so I don't doubt he's probably drinking coffee with ten teaspoons of sugar." L glanced down at the coffee on the table beside him and tilted his head to the side. It was actually twelve teaspoons.

"Wanna bet?" came the voice again.

"Ten bucks says he's awake," Kagome conceded. L could practically see her smirk from the tone of her voice.

"Ten bucks he's asleep," he said.

Kagome and two men appeared in the room, floating down until their feet touched the carpeted floor. They stopped glowing, and L could make out the features of the intruders using the computer screens faint light.

Tonight, Kagome wore a silk black kimono with dark pink lily's printed all along the fabric and an equally dark pink obi was tied around her torso. The jewel necklace was hidden underneath the fabric, keeping others from seeing the precious gem.

A male with long white hair dressed in a red kimono stood beside her. He had white dog ears and golden eyes. He was pale, if not paler than Kagome, and he crossed his arms in defiance once seeing that the object of the bet was awake.

Another male with long black hair up in a high ponytail stood on the other side. He had light blue eyes and a dark brown wolf tail. Unlike his companions, he was relatively tan and wore a brown fur skirt with a metal breast plate. Despite their strange choices of clothing, it seemed to fit them quite well. He had a cocky smile and fang-like canines that made his features look a lot sharper and dangerous.

"Ha! Pay up Inu!" Kagome shouted triumphantly.

"Fine fine, Wench," he sighed. "I got you back at our room."

"Hi L!" the onna greeted happily.

"Who are they?" L asked in monotone.

"So Mr. No Emotion is L? There are way too many people like Sesshoumaru in this world," the black haired male sighed.

"L, this is Inuyasha a half dog demon and Kouga a full-fledged wolf demon. Guys, this is L," Kagome introduced. "They're here to help you with your case L."

"Help?" L questioned.

"Well, we can't exactly let this 'Light' guy have the advantage with that Shinigami," Kouga told him. "We just thought you should get some yōkai and miko help. Balance the Death God's power with our own, you know?"

L's eyes widened fractionally. "He kinda looks like a panda like that," Inuyasha laughed, pointing at the poor man.

"Inuyasha! Knock it off!" Kagome protested, sitting on the arm of the chair and hugging L around his shoulders tightly. Almost like she was protecting him or shielding him. "He looks perfectly fine! Plus I got a thing for genius insomniac investigators." The onna winked teasingly at the stupefied L and he looked away suddenly in slight embarrassment, though he refused to let it show.

"What are we going to do?" L asked, his thumb pressed to his lower lip as Kagome let him go.

"Kouga and I will investigate Light by following him around without the notice of him or Ryuk. By doing so, we hope to find a way to make him slip up. See if he makes a mistake or leaves a loose end. It'll be much easier to prosecute him if he leaves a trail," Kagome told him, tapping her chin. "Inuyasha will stay here and watch over you, should there be any complications."

"I'm going to what!" Inuyasha yelled. "Kagome! Let me in on the action! Why should I be the one to babysit?"

"I don't need anyone to watch over me," L said firmly. "I'm 24 years old."

"We're not going to leave you alone should Ryuk or Light retaliate!" Kagome urged, irritated. "Look Inuyasha. Just do this will you? Kouga and I are the stealthiest and can control our auras a lot better, which is needed for this mission. I also have information neither of you have. Please understand my reasonings and stay behind to watch over L."

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled, situating himself near Kagome's sword.

"Hey Kags," Kouga called. "Isn't that your blade? I thought you said you lost it."

"Yeah, I kinda lied. I forgot it in the park after the fight with the Nure-Onna. L saw the fight and was kind enough to grab it for me. Actually, I need it for this mission, so if you don't mind L," Kagome trailed off, taking her sword and sheathing it to her hip. "Let's go Kouga."

The two Irkiyō vanished, leaving L alone with the unruly half demon.

"So, uh, kid. Do you sleep or anythin'?"

"No," L replied, opening another file.

"Oh yeah. Kags did say you were an insom-ni-whatever."

"Insomniac, and yes."

"Whatever." Silence filled the room once again for a few moments before Inuyasha interrupted it. "You don't talk much, do you?"

L grit his teeth, saying nothing in response as he closed the file in front of him.

_'This is going to be a long night,' _both thought simultaneously.

**A/N: So, yeah. This is a really long chapter and it practically killed me to write. I really thought it came out nicely, I hope y'all think so too. The Inu Gang got to meet L! Yay! Sorry for any grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes or OOCness. This story is beta'ed by no one but myself! Please leave a review, it'd be much appreciated! Thanks to those who did last chapter! Anyways, I'm just gonna go and shower because I just had a Windex and Pine-Sol fight with my younger brother and my skin feels a little strange... :/ Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	7. Stalking Light

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note! Nor do I make profit off of them!**

**A/N: This is the final chapter of the week! Sorry guys! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it 'cuz it was a pain to write! -_-" It had me up all night 'cuz it didn't seem right to me. Oh well...**

**Special thanks to Sugar0o! Arigatogazaimashita for reviewing!**

**Any who, on with the story!:**

Kagome and Kouga went from roof top to roof top, keeping a close eye on their moving target. This was the perfect day to tail someone. The sky's were a dank grey, casting an endless shadow over the ground. It would be a lot harder for Light to see them, if he were to look up. Their aura's were well hidden and it was virtually impossible for any Shinigami to sense them, which was good for the misfit pair of yokai and miko.

Light walked the distance of the campus, and Kagome couldn't help but be a little jealous. The lucky bastard was accepted to one of the most prestigious schools in the Japan, and it annoyed her to no end. _'Why couldn't I get accepted into one of these schools?'_ she thought with a pout. _'Oh, that's right. I was found and now work for Sesshoumaru.'_ She frowned when she noticed Light was so popular with everyone, and received waves and shouts of greetings as he entered the classroom. He was even more popular with the ladies.

_'If only they knew he was a murderer,' _Kouga thought, frowning at the way they fawned over him.

Ryuk was not with Light at the moment, so Kouga had to watch Kagome's back as she peered in through the window. Perched in a tree, the pair relaxed slightly as Lights class began. The same balding old man from before was teaching the class. If Kagome wasn't supposed to be stalking Light, she would've started messing with the poor teacher. She smirked at the thought, but sobered when she saw Light look around as if he felt he was being watched. Light's attention was on the teacher, and Kagome felt her form flicker slightly.

Kouga frowned at her, knowing going for too long as an Irkiyo will prove to be harmful for the both of them. They needed to rest soon, but not just yet. Missing a moment of this could be crucial, so they had to grin and bare it.

With a huff, they set off again when Light began walking out of the classroom after the bell rang, signaling that the class was finally over. He went through outdoor hallways and only stopped when a blond haired woman glomped him.

Kagome and Kouga glanced at each other. Kagome was not aware there was a woman involved. Well, if you could call her a woman. She was more like an overgrown child and it took Kagome a moment to realize who the woman-child was. "That's Misa-Misa, the model. What is she doing with the likes of Light..." Kagome trailed off, and sensed a dark aura hanging around the tiny model.

"She has a Shinigami tied to her like Light," Kouga said, narrowing his eyes. "A second one?"

"That'd explain it," the onna sighed. "In L's reports, there was a suspected second. However I didn't have enough time to look into it."

Misa kept a tight hold on Light, refusing to let go of her dubbed 'boyfriend'. Something was odd about her though. She kept glancing above everyone's heads.

"Why does she keep doing that?" Kouga asked.

Kagome closed her eyes in realization before looking over at Kouga. "She has the Shinigami Eyes. She can see the persons name and the amount of time they have left living."

"This is getting to be too much. Dealing with two Shinigamis, a human hell bent on resolving all the worlds problems by killing criminals off and a human able to see the names and deaths of others is going to be trouble, and you know it," the ōkami yōkai murmured down to her.

"I know. We may need back-up from Ayame or your bumbling idiots, Hakkaku and Ginta."

"Or we could get Sesshoumaru himself," Kouga suggested.

"Are you crazy? He'd be so pissed off if he came all the way down here for something so trivial," Kagome hissed.

"And if it isn't trivial? What if this is serious?"

"Oh shush! Let's just watch what happens and if we need to, we'll call Sesshoumaru."

"Look, is that hers?" Kouga pointed at a mummified floating Shinigami. It was tall, just like Ryuk, but they looked nothing alike. For instance, Misa's shinigami had an armor of what looked to be like bones. It had bleach white dread locks that looked as if they were dipped into ice blue hair dye and had strange blue markings. Only a single yellow cat eye was visible making it one mean looking shinigami.

Kagome nodded. "I guess so. I've never seen that Shinigami hanging around before."

"So where's Ryuk then? He's been gone for a while."

"I heard he got stuck on an addiction to apples. Maybe he's out finding some."

"An addiction... to apples," Kouga said skeptically.

"Yeah," Kagome answered, amused. "Weird addiction, huh? Hey, maybe we can make a trap using apples as bait."

The ōkami yōkai chuckled softly. "That'd be the day."

* * *

><p>Four days passed by slowly for L. Criminals kept dying and he could do nothing to stop it. There was no new proof on Light as of yet, and neither Kagome nor Kouga had shown up since the night they left. Inuyasha had left his side only once since the other two left, said he had to 'check up' with his brother over the phone. He was back now, and L learned the hard way that the inu hanyou was very... vocal.<p>

L sat back, doing nothing while the agents busied themselves with the case, and Watari was gone, probably baking something sweet. He pulled out a pad and pencil, thinking it would be a good time to get a few answers.

**'Can I ask you a few things?'**

Inuyasha's golden eyes narrowed on the question from across the room, lounging on the couch, shrugging in indifference. "Whatever kid. Shoot."

**'What exactly are you?'** L wrote.

"Kagome told you before. I'm a half dog demon."

**'No, I meant why can you all glow and float? Kagome isn't a demon and she has the same abilities.'**

"Oh, that. We just became Irkiyō."

**'Explain.'**

Inuyasha sighed heavily, obviously irritated. "Irkiyō is basically identified as a disgruntled spirit or a partial spirit that leaves their physical body in order to get revenge on those who made them so vengeful. It's different for us though. We are able to leave as partial spirits to take care of renegade yōkai. It takes a lot of energy to separate ourselves from our body and even more so to travel distances. But since we came out to Tokyo, it's much easier to spirit travel."

**'You're in Tokyo?'** L asked curiously.

"Yeah. Just a few days ago. We're actually staying in one of these hotel rooms."

**'You're in this hotel right now? Why didn't Kagome tell me?'**

"Maybe she just thought it didn't matter, I don't know," Inuyasha shrugged.

L sat quietly for a while before writing the next question. **'What was that thing Kagome fought the night I met her? That snake-woman.'**

"That's basically what she is: A snake-woman. In yōkai legends she's called a Nure-Onna. She's a snake with the head of a woman and has long beautiful hair. She's usually docile, but once she's bothered by humans or other yōkai, she becomes a formidable enemy. A human must've unknowingly pissed her off, leaving Kagome to clean up the mess."

**'Do you do this for a living? Hunting demons and cleaning up the messes?'**

"Generally, yes. We have other duties as well, though. Like maintaining borders and assisting the Four Directional Lords."

**'What do you mean by Four Directional Lords?'**

"You may not know, like most humans but the Four Directional Lords are sectioned in Japan by four Lords. The Lord of the North is a dragon yōkai, the Lord of the East is fox yōkai, the Lord of the South is tiger yōkai and the Lord of the West is dog yōkai," Inuyasha explained.

**'Who do you pledge to then?'**

"To my older half brother Sesshoumaru, Lord of the West. Kagome, Kouga and I are his main Generals, seeing to the needs of the West. The Southern and Eastern Lands are not as prosperous as the West and the North, and we must aid them in battles with troubling yōkai."

**'So there is more... agents like you?'**

"Of course. Not many, but we still have considerable numbers."

**'I see,'** L wrote thoughtfully. The more questions answered, the more questions he seemed to have. He wanted to know it all. He wanted to learn more of this other world, hidden from everyone else. He just wanted to know more of the mysterious onna that was Kagome.

**A/N: And there you have it! I hope y'all enjoyed it, even if it practically killed me to write it. Sorry for grammar mistakes, spelling mistakes and OOCness, this fanfic is beta'ed by no one but me! Please review, it makes me a happy author! Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	8. Troubling Facts

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Death Note. Nor do I profit from it!**

**A/N: Hi everyone! Gomen'nasai! I wasn't able to update yesterday because of the 4th of July! (Happy late 4th of July if you celebrate it!) Uhm, I bring you the 8th chapter of ****In the Night****! I hope you like it! Super thanks to my loyal and awesome reviewers! You guys rock!**

**Thanks to: Sugar0o, LoveIsSimplyAWord, DemonFoxGirl3, and dark-wolf-howl! Arigatogozaimashita!**

Upon returning to her body for what seemed like forever, the poor weary priestess opened her eyes and yawned tiredly. She had barely anytime to rest, eat or to even relieve herself. She sprinted to the bathroom to take care of her business, but as she was washing her pale hands, her phone rang.

She could tell it was hers because of the ring tone.

_'She was covered in leather and go-old,_

_Twenty-one years o-old.;_

_I lost her in the co-old,_

_It's unfair, she's out there.;_

_Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn!_

_She's somewhere, somewhere, somewhere in Brooklyn!_

_Little Miss Perfect sitting at the train stop-'_

Kagome leapt into bed, snatching her phone from the bed stand and held it up to her ear lazily. "Hello?"

_**'Miko.'**_ Kagome's crappy mood was just about to get crappier as she groaned.

"Sesshoumaru?"

_**'You've failed to inform me of your progress these past few days,' **_he reminded her icily. Oh, she was in some deep shit. _**'Inuyasha took it upon himself to tell me everything that has been found out.'**_

Sapphire eyes closed in agitation, brow puckering as she felt a migraine coming on. "He... did?"

_**'Yes, he did. He informed me of the cause of all the deaths, connecting them to a human with a Death Note,'**_ Sesshoumaru nearly growled.

Kagome's forehead hit the mattress in resignation. _'Damn it Inuyasha!'_ "Yes," she responded, voice muffled from the mass of comforters and sheets she insisted to bury her face in.

_**'Care to explain?'**_

Her head lifted to speak, opting to say simple sentences to explain her actions. No need to say anything unneeded. "Well, assuming Inuyasha explained about the investigator we are working with, then I won't address that matter. However, we had to be sure it was truly connected to a shinigami before reporting. It was merely a theory before Kouga and I found out it was actually true," Kagome explained. "We found that there is a second shinigami meddling with human affairs as well. The second shinigami's human has the Eyes, which will make her harder to apprehend. Kouga and I have recently located the first shinigami's Death Note. We plan to retrieve it soon."

The line went quiet for a bit. _**'Hn,'**_ he murmured thoughtfully. _**'Be sure to report back to me by the end of the week, Miko. I do not wish to be awaken by this Sesshoumaru's younger half brother so early in the morning again.'**_

Kagome smirked. "Yes Fluffy-sama."

_**'Miko-!'**_ Before his threat could get through, Kagome hung up with a triumphant smile. "That is _so_ going to bite me in the ass later on," she said grimly, snuggling into her blankets to get some rest. After all, she still had to dig up more dirt on the Yagami kid.

* * *

><p>Kouga's eyes narrowed when he saw Light move towards the desk in his room. It was a pretty normal looking room, with the exception of a freaky looking shinigami floating around in it. Everything was painted white, book shelves occupied the nearest wall and had plenty of books on law and justice. Hard wood floors occupied the ground, not a single one creaking under Light's weight. You would never stop to think that this room belonged to a murderer. "Hey Kags," Kouga whispered, sensing her presence nearby. "I think he's up to something."<p>

Kagome appeared, joining him by the window on the second floor and wordlessly watched the teenage boy sit down and open a desk drawer. Both Kagome and Kouga ducked when he glanced around, and came back up when they were sure he wasn't looking.

The Shinigami Ryuk floated on top of Light's bed, looking bored as all hell. "What was that woman, Ryuk?" Light asked, unscrewing the tip of a pen.

"Oi, I told you before Light," Ryuk grumbled. "I can't tell you that."

The thin ink cartridge went underneath the desk and lifted a board up to reveal a false bottom. Kouga's eye brows rose in surprise. "Sneaky little bastard," Kagome muttered lowly.

Light left the cartridge in place and pulled out his Death Note. "Could she ruin my plan?" Light mused out loud. "Tell me Ryuk. Tell me what she is and who she is or no more apples."

"Wha?" Ryuk yelled with a shocked expression on his face. "J-Just a second Light! You can't do that!"

"I can, and I will," the human told the shinigami with a smirk, looking down at the Death Note in his hands.

Ryuk glared at Light before answering the first part of his question. "She's a miko with the ability to separate part of her spirit from her body to do her bidding."

"A shrine priestess?" Light asked, frowning.

"Yeah. She's being protected by a stronger force. The Shikon no Tama, no doubt, and it keeps me from seeing her real name or her lifespan. It's like demons and other yokais. It's hard to see their information because of their auras."

"Priestess', the Shikon no Tama, yokai and demons actually exist? I thought they were just a stories," Light said, narrowing his eyes on the shinigami.

"You thought wrong," Ryuk cackled. "Some stories thought to be false actually have some truth to them."

"Looks like we have a lot to report to L, huh?" Kouga chuckled. "And you weren't kidding about the apple addiction."

"Sh, just watch," Kagome said with a smirk. "We'll go back and tell L tonight."

**A/N: Kagome's ring tone is**** Somewhere In Brooklyn by Bruno Mars****. I absolutely lurve that song! Any who, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Please please please review, it makes me a super happy author! Sorry for any spelling, grammatical, or OOC mistakes. This story is beta'ed by anyone but me! Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	9. Bait

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Inuyasha! I don't make profit off of them in any way!**

**A/N: Hello everyone! I deeply apologize for not updating lately! I'm moving, so things are getting hectic! The author's note at the end will explain everything, so please read it! While writing this, I was listening to "Future in My Hands" by Aimee B. I first heard it while watching Devil May Cry :)) Any who, I want to thank Sugar0o and watergoddesskacey for reviewing. You guys are awesome! Arigatogozaimashita!**

**On with the story!:**

L was wandering the streets. It wasn't that he wanted to, of course, but it was a welcome change from the drab off-white walls of his hotel room. He aimlessly walked down the empty streets at 2:40 in the morning, aware that Inuyasha followed close behind.

The reason for all this? Well, blame the inu hanyou. Apparently, Inuyasha wanted to go out for a walk, and wouldn't stop pestering the insomniac until he finally consented.

So, there L was, shuffling down an empty sidewalk, passing the 24-hour convenience store he had first seen Kagome in and glanced inside. The same cashier from before was working the register. Well, if you could really call it working. He had headphones in and was, again, playing with his phone.

_'Probably Angry Birds,'_ L thought, nearly rolling his coal grey eyes. _'No matter who you are, you'll get addicted. Even myself, regretfully.'_

Soon enough, the detective found himself walking another block and a half, and sighed before glaring up at the Irkiyo form of the irritating hanyou.

Inuyasha floated beside him with his ears swiveling and searching for any noises out of the norm, unaware of the annoyed detective. The white haired man's eyes were constantly moving, as if seeking something in the quiet night. Little tendrils of fog curled around L's feet as he continued his journey.

"What are you looking for?" L asked with a monotone voice.

"Keh," Inuyasha grunted. "When you see her, you'll know. Keep walking through the fog."

A dark fog soon surrounded them and even if L doesn't scare easy, it was a total different story when the supernatural was involved. The grey mist thickened as he pushed on, and soon, he was not able to see four feet in front of himself.

"There, you see her? She's right over there," Inuyasha murmured down to L, motioning towards the woman who slowly came into view. It was strange, the fog didn't seem to touch her, and it moved out of her way as she walked towards him. _'Her?' _the investigator thought.

From what L could tell, she was extremely attractive. Long light brown hair hung to her lower back and she had pale and delicate features. The woman had a surgical mask on, as if she had a cold or something akin to that, and had strange golden eyes that nearly shocked him into stopping his already sluggish pace.

Alarms went off in L's mind, signaling that he needed to run away. Frantically, he looked to Inuyasha, to find he wasn't there.

"Inuyasha?" L whispered, frowning.

"Hello?" a soft musical voice sounded. "Excuse me?"

L brought his steely gaze to the woman, who now stood just a few feet away now. "Yes?" His nerves were going haywire as the woman looked him over.

"Do you think I'm pretty?"

The question caught him off guard. L frowned, but nodded slowly. "Yes, you are attractive."

The woman's pale hand reached up and pulled the mask from her face, revealing severe cuts from the corners of her mouth to her ears. The cuts were raw red and was dripping what seemed to be puss and other bodily fluids. It was infected and looked festered, and it took everything in L to keep from gagging at the horrid sight. Whatever good looks she possessed before, had now diminished. The next question escaping from her mouth came out like a hiss from a crocodile. "Am I pretty now?"

L was at a loss for words for the fourth time in his life; the first being when he met Kagome, the second when he met Inuyasha and Kouga, and the third time hearing the words "shinigami" off of a video sent by Second Kira. Instinctively, he backed up a step, eyes wide with fright as she pulled out a knife from the lapels of her beige trench coat.

Dried blood caked the edges of the blade, and she grinned like the Cheshire cat, which wasn't hard to do because of the severe cuts adorning her mouth. He fought to keep calm as he brought himself into a capoeira fighting stance. What good it would do him, he didn't know. After all, L didn't know if he would be able to successfully strike someone of her nature.

It would be good to test later. Well, if he was able to get away from the monster in front of him.

Inuyasha suddenly appeared beside L and the woman's features pinched into a frightened look.

"Hello again," the inu hanyou growled with a smirk. "It took you long enough to show up."

Inuyasha's right eye glew suddenly as he drew his sword. It transformed into an impressive large blade with a strange air of aggressiveness about it. He struck the woman as she tried running away and she burst into a pile of pale grey glittering dust. A black looking orb, that seemed to be Inuyasha's right pupil, separated itself from his eye and absorbed the dust just as Kagome's gem had, and returned to its place within his eye.

"What was that?" L demanded, straightening into his crouch.

Inuyasha shrugged, sheathing the sword. "The Kuchisake-Onna. She keeps popping up no matter how many times we try subduing her. I have no doubts that she'll reappear on the streets in a few months."

The inu hanyou began leading the sleep deprived detective out of the fog before something clicked and L accused Inuyasha with a dark glare, "You used me as bait!"

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Sorry for any grammatical, spelling or OOC mistakes! And yes, I purposely used Inuyasha's right pupil (The Black Pearl, which is a gate to his father's grave) as an item used to dispel yokai! I thought that was pretty cool lol And since Kagome uses the Shikon, I thought, "Hey, why not Inuyasha's Black Pearl?" Plus, did you catch the Angry Birds reference? That game is so friggen addicting, I swear! I can't put it down! Anyways,** **I still feel bad for not updating on time or being unable to deliver as quickly... I'm moving, so I have to spend a lot of time packing and moving. I don't really know when I'll be able to update, since the internet won't be hooked up and I can't exactly do it all from my Droid. (It'd be totally cool if I could though. Updates would be probably made every day!) So Gomen'nasai! Please be patient and understanding, dear readers. For I will not abandon this fanfic and plan on finishing it! Right now, I will have to say that updates will probably be done once or twice a week until I officially move (in a few weeks) and it may take a week or two to settle everything. Arigatogozaimashita! Moving is hectic! I'm really sorry! But please be understanding! Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**

**(P.S. My birthday is on Wednesday! I'm turning 16 at last!)**


	10. Slow Progression

**Disclaimer: I do not own/profit off of Inuyasha or Death Note.**

**A/N: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating, but moving is a hassle! I hope you all like this chapter. Hehe, any who, please read on and review at the end! You're in for a treat, this is a slightly longer chapter!**

**Special thanks to: Sugar0o, Bloodcherry, watergoddesskasey and sakura-moka. You guys are awesome! And thanks for wishing me a happy 16th :))**

**On with the story!:**

Kagome and Kouga returned to L's hotel room to find that he wasn't even there. Kouga lounged on the comfortable looking sofa to the side of the room while Kagome occupied the seat L usually sat in. Curious, she stooped her back, brought her knees to her chest, slipped off her black flats and pressed her thumb to her lower lip. "Huh, I wonder why he sits like this," Kagome mumbled. "My backs not all the comfortable."

Kouga stretched himself on the sofa, shaking his head in amusement. Something was niggling at the back of his mind though, and it made him wonder. "Kagome?"

"Hm?" she answered, wiggling her toes like L usually did when he was thinking.

"What's with your interest in L?"

She paused, looking over at her long-time friend. "He just needs help from us so we may achieve a common goal."

"No, I meant-"

"Yo Kags! You look just like Panda when you sit like that!" Inuyasha laughed, floating through the front door. Soon after, L walked in in his usual hunched manor.

"Where were you two?" Kouga asked, a little peeved Inuyasha interrupted him.

"Taking a walk in the park," Inuyasha told them, plopping himself on the floor. L stared at him incredulously, debating on whether or not he should voice his protest. "So what'd you find out?" the hanyou continued.

L's gaze caught Kagome's as she began to fill the pair in, his previous thoughts stopped. "The second Kira is Misa Amane, the model. She has Shinigami eyes so she can see a person's name and their time left before they croak just by looking at their face," Kagome answered, standing up so L could sit. "Do not approach her L, if you ever do. If you must, keep your face covered or out of her line of sight. You will surely die if she sees you."

"Misa Amane is Second Kira then," the detective said softly.

L sat in his usual way, eyes trailing up Kagome's form. Tonight she adopted a tight black ninja outfit and her mask was pushed away from her mouth. The onna sat on the arm rest beside L, weary from her constant soul traveling. L took a few strands of her long black hair when they rested on his arm, twirling the renegade pieces of hair between his thumb and index finger.

Inuyasha and Kouga glanced at each other as L looked at the hair thoughtfully. "Was there anything else?" he asked, bringing the hair to his eye level.

"Oh yeah. We found out where Light keeps his Death Note. It's hidden in his desk under a false bottom," Kouga told him. "When the time is right, we'll retrieve it."

"I'm exhausted," Kagome said wearily. "I want to return to my body." Kouga nodded with the same amount of fatigue.

"Hey Panda, we all have to leave and rest, but you'll still be protected. We're all in the same building after all. So if something happens, we'll all know about it and come running," Inuyasha reassured, but frowned slightly. "Just don't go running around without telling us. We wouldn't want you to get into too much trouble."

L watched as Kouga, Inuyasha and Kagome disappeared, the soft hair pressed between his fingertips taken from him as its owner vanished before his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hey Kags, wake up," Kouga's voice called out tentively.<p>

Kagome rolled over, pressing her face to the pillows stubbornly, ignoring the beckoning male.

"Kagome, we have to talk!"

_'Why oh why is Kouga trying to wake me up!'_ the miko thought with a pout. She pulled the blankets up and over her face, willing the annoying wolf demon to leave her alone. Then again, when had he ever left her alone?

"Oi, Wench! Get yer lazy ass up!" Upon hearing the gruff voice of Inuyasha, the warm and comfortable blankets was wrenched from her weak grip and it was thrown to the carpeted ground.

Kagome opened her eyes and glared at the pair of idiots standing at the foot of her bed before looking at the clock pinned up on the far wall. _'4:34'_ it read. She hadn't even been asleep for an hour! Sitting up and running a hand through her black mane that vaguely resembled a rats nest, she shouted, "What is so important that you had to disturb me while I'm trying to get the sleep I haven't been able to have for over four days?"

The males winced at her biting tone, and pointed at Kouga's lap top screen to reveal a video chat with Sesshoumaru's oh so perfect, unrumpled appearance. And he did not look happy.

"Miko," Sesshoumaru greeted monotonously.

"Lord Fluff," Kagome replied grumpily, crossing her arms under her ample chest, glaring into the camera pointed at her.

The demon lord's brow twitched in irritation, but ignored Kagome's sarcastic comment and sat back in his large office chair. His intimidating stature alone was enough to make humans and demons alike cower at his feet, however, it seemed that Kagome was immune to his frosty attitude.

"This investigation is not progressing as quickly as it needs to be," Sesshoumaru said simply, watching for her reaction.

Kagome frowned, heat building up in her chest. "Are you kidding me?" she shrieked. "We're doing everything we can! Every night we've been staking out that damned Kira and his moronic shinigami, following them like fleas on a mutt! We've been working our asses off and we haven't had a sufficient amount of sleep for days!"

Sesshoumaru leaned forward with a menacing scowl. "It isn't fast enough, Miko. People are still dying whether or not you're working hard. It would be wise if you kept your mouth shut and listened for once."

Kagome grit her teeth, weighing her options of mouthing off and piss him off further, or keeping quiet. She went with option two mainly because of the fact he'd probably cut her tongue out when all of the Kira business was settled. She was quite partial with being able to talk.

"You need to get more involved with the case," the demon lord said calmly but firmly. "To do that, I will have to contact the demons within the Japanese Police Force to create a false identity for you, Miko, and will be paired up with one other." Before either Inuyasha or Kouga could announce they would be the _'other'_, Sesshoumaru snapped, "And Ayame will be that other."

* * *

><p>Kagome slipped into L's room through the off-white walls for the second time that night, unsurprised to find the overworked detective awake in bed.<p>

The darkened rooms floral print curtains were drawn closed, keeping the silver moon rays from penetrating the drab room and the mahogany colored table across the room was covered with stacks of files and papers; most likely containing information for waiting cases, Kagome was sure.

Pillows from the queen sized bed L was resting on was strewn around the spacious room, and his sheets were unceremoniously kicked to the carpeted floor below. L's lap top was partially open and set amongst the papers on the sturdy looking table, its dull screen light pointed towards the insomniacs plush bed.

Kagome took a moment to observe the scruffy looking detective carefully. He looked absolutely exhausted and worn, what with the dark shadows smudged beneath his eyes. Lips pressed into a thin line, Kagome eased herself beside L, resting on her side.

"Hello Kagome," L murmured without looking at the young miko.

"Hi L," she whispered back to him.

A brief silence overtook the pair as Kagome carefully studied the male beside her. L disturbed it however, when he asked, "What are you doing here Kagome? I thought your were going to rest tonight."

A brow raised on the onna's part. "And I thought you were supposed to spend the night resting as well. You have to sleep sometime." L turned his head to peer into the brilliant midnight blue orbs belonging to Kagome and he shrugged quietly. After a few seconds, the miko sighed and told him the reason why she was there. "Look, I've been thinking and...," Kagome trailed off, backtracking. "Well, more like the almighty Lord Flufferdoodle was thinking, that his _agents_ should be more hands on with the investigation."

"Hands on... with the investigation...," L repeated slowly, his thumb pressed to his lower lip.

"Yeah, hands on," Kagome said, rolling her eyes. "The thing is, if you try to prove Light as Kira, you can't really say, _'I had help given to me by supernatural beings'_. That wouldn't go over well, and we both know that. So if you had help from your _contacts_, AKA Lord Fluffy Pup's agents, then it would be much more... believable."

"I see," the detective responded.

"Yes, so don't be surprised when two of our agents walk through your door announcing that they know you and going to assist with your case."

"Two agents?"

Kagome smiled mischievously, "That's right."

"Why are you smiling like-," L wasn't able to finish the thought as Kagome's small pale hand hovered over the detectives eyes and his vision began to blur.

"Sweet dreams, Lawliet." And everything darkened around L as he fell into a deep and dark sleep.

**A/N: Ohkay! So in the next few chapters, more of the Death Note story line will be added at last! As many of you could tell, I had to hold off on it because of the fact that I had to pump in some information about Kagome and stuff. Plus I had a Kuchisake Onna filler 'cuz of no muse... And I thought it was high time for a bit of comedy. Probably wasn't funny, but I thought it was *Sigh* I hope you liked the s;ightly longer chapter! Sorry for not updating last week, but you know. Moving and the Internet. Ugh! Well, please review. I like hearing from you all. Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	11. Capture

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish it, we all know I do not own nor do I profit off of Inuyasha or Death Note! I own nothing, really.**

**A/N: So, the words aren't really exact in this scene... 'Cuz I went off of memory and couldn't see the episode when Misa meets L... Sorry if this is disappointing! I also had to move the dialogue to accomidate Inuyasha as well... Please don't hate me! Also, I want to deeply apologize for not updating lately! I feel as if I'm jipping you guys of chapters! Please don't be mad!**

**Special thanks to: Sugar0o, AnimeFreakAmanda and Applejax XD! You guys are so terribly awesome, you really don't know how happy you make me when I read your encouraging reviews. It's 'cuz of you that I keep updating! **

**On with the show!:**

Inuyasha floated beside L the next afternoon, sighing for what seemed to be the umpteenth time in the hour. "Oi, L! Why are we here? I thought you didn't need to stalk Light anymore, now that you have us," Inuyasha complained, laying in the air on his side. L silently perched on a bench, oblivious to whatever that was going on around him.

The school campus they were sitting in was bustling with numerous students and teachers. People were talking on their phones and in the distance, a person strumming on a guitar was singing. Inuyasha's snowy white dog ears laid flat against his head, hearing the obnoxious laughter spilling from a girls mouth and the sound of someone shouting to someone else across campus. It was way too loud for his taste.

Some students were playing frisby just a little whiles way on the fresh green lawn across from L, and some students were studying and having lunch on the blankets they laid out with their friends. The bright sun was out blaring down on everyone, save for L and Inuyasha, who rested under a large willowy trees shadow. It would have been so peaceful... if it weren't for a certain annoying half demon.

"Panda! Are you listening to me?" L stared at the beige book dangling from his fingertips, ignoring the irritating hanyou. Inuyasha looked over the detectives shoulder before scoffing. "Why are you reading that? If you wanted to know more about yokai, then you could've just asked."

L glanced over at Inuyasha with indifference before returning to his place in the little hand held book. He wasn't exactly happy with Inuyasha, especially after the Kuchisake Onna incident, and loathed that he was his _'babysitter'_ for the afternoon. In spite of being albeit childish, L was perfectly fine with ignoring the inu hanyou and continued his research in the book he was so engrossed in. Currently, the topic was on shrine maidens, or mikos. It piqued his interest as he read on about the different duties mikos had to fulfill. He was interrupted, however, by the sound of Light and a girl talking.

Light stopped a few feet away, seeing the insomniac sitting on the bench in his strange way and the murderer barely kept himself from sneering at the man sitting a few feet from him.

"Huh? What's wrong?" L heard the girl ask.

L looked up, acting surprised. "Ah, Yagami-kun. Good afternoon." L waved unenthusiastically.

Light turned to the girl and gave a false apologetic smile. "Takada-san, I have something to talk to him in private, I'll have to see you later."

"Huh? Oh, alright," Takada replied, walking away slightly miffed.

"Is she ok, that girl?" L asked nonchalantly, taking a mental note to do a background check on her later.

"Don't mind that," Light said, waving it away. "Didn't you say that it wasn't safe outside? Is it really ok, being out here?"

"If Yagami-kun isn't Kira, then I'm fine, since you're the only one who knows who I am. So if I die, everyone will know that Yagami Light is Kira."

Light stared at L angrily for a moment before nodding. Inuyasha glared at the killer duo before him before snorting, "Keh, worthless shinigami."

"Oh? Worthless you say?" Ryuk responded with a chuckle. Light's reddish brown gaze glanced at Inuyasha's golden hues._ 'Who is that? He wasn't with that blue eyed woman from before...,'_ Light thought. The young man looked back at the detective when L spoke again.

"Since Yagami-kun said that he's lonely when I'm not at school, I took a walk down here," L said, staring at Light intently. "If I don't need to worry about dying, this place is great for sitting around."

"Yeah, without Ryuuga here, I wouldn't have anyone to talk to at my level, so it's boring," Light chuckled, refusing to look at the dog-eared man floating so closely to L.

"Not even that smart girl, Takada-san?"

"Right, not even her." _'Is it really safe if we kill him today?'_ Light thought as Ryuk cackled at the bristling half dog demon. _'No, there is the possibility that the Police Force know about this meeting and when I kill him, they'll come out. I can't do a thing in this position.'_

"Want to get some cake at the café?" L asked, letting his feet down to the cobblestone ground to get up.

"Yeah, I would like some." Both men turned towards the campus café, starting to walk in that direction.

"I'm glad to hear that. It will have to be shortcake, right?"

"I don't mind, I guess."

The irkiyo hanyou and Shinigami pair followed behind their humans until they heard a shrill voice exclaim, "Light! I found you!" Lights eyes widened and turned to see Misa.

_'Misa... You idiot!'_ Light hissed in his thoughts.

Misa ran to catch up and came to a stop before she could collide with her dubbed boyfriend. "My work is close by, so I thought I should drop by to see you!" Misa tilted her head to the side like a dog as she stared at the floating white haired man with puppy ears. Misa knew about these strange beings from Light, but she didn't expect it to be a gorgeous specimen of a male, though she'd never admit that in front of her precious Light. She heard it was a female when her boyfriend saw it. Just as she was instructed, she kept herself from staring and gaping at him. "You're Light's friend?" Misa asked, smiling at the raven haired man. "You look very... unique."

_'This is it, I've won!'_ Light thought with a smirk. _'Misa can see Ryuuga's real name!'_

"I'm Light's girlfriend, Misa. Nice to meet you."

"I'm Hideki Ryuuga," L responded.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuuga?" Misa repeated, confused.

"Yeah, his name is like that idol, interesting isn't it?" Light asked, moving to stand in front of Misa and warning her with his eyes.

"That's Misa?" Inuyasha gaped. "Damn it! Go, run now!" L ignored the hanyou. "Oi! Didn't you hear me? Fucking run you idiot!"

_'But... that's different from the name I saw,'_ Misa thought.

_'So that thing with dog ears knows Misa is connected to Kira? It's too late now though. Nothing will save that damned detective now! Ryuuga, it was a mistake of you coming out today,'_ Light cackled evilly in his mind. L's face broke out in a creepy grin, pressing his index finger to his lower lip, eyeing the female before him. Light stared at the detective incredulously, unsure of why L was grinning like that.

"Yagami-kun..." L trailed off. "I'm jealous."

Light nearly jumped back out of surprise, looking dumbfounded "What?"

Inuyasha openly gaped at the detective. _'What is he thinking?'_

"I'm a big fan of Misa after seeing the magazine from issue 18 in March," L explained.

"Ah, really? I'm so happy!" Misa clapped her hands together, elated.

"Oh? That girl, is she not Misa-Misa?" a girl with a short bob hair cut shouted from across the cobblestone walk way.

"Huh? It's true, it's Misa-Misa!" a girl with shoulder length brown hair exclaimed, a smile breaking out on her face.

"What? Misa-Misa, really?" Soon enough, everyone within ear-shot flocked to the up and coming model/singer/actress, wishing to speak with their new young idol.

"Like I thought! I'm really popular around young people," Misa said excitedly.

"Keep doing your best!" the girl with the bob hair cut encouraged.

"Thank you! I will!" Misa promised with a bright smile. It washed away and was replaced with an expression of shock as she yelled, "Ah! Someone touched my butt!" The young model whirled around, face to face with the guilty party... A certain insomniac investigator.

L's eyes were wide in false surprise, hand splayed out in front of him as if he was guilty. "What!" he shouted, completely out of character. "I won't allow such behavior in school! I will do my best to seek out the culprit!" he exclaimed, arms moving widely as he walked around Misa comically. Everyone began to laugh at the man's antics.

Misa giggled, "Ryuuga-san, you're so funny." L scratched the back of his hair sheepishly with a small smile. It was all an act, but they didn't know that, of course.

"I want to touch it too!" a random boy yelled.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing? Get the fuck out of there!" Inuyasha growled, floating through the masses of bodies to get to L. "We have to go now! We have to tell-!" The half demon stopped himself from saying Kagome's name, glancing warily at the shinigami just a few feet away. He didn't know if he could _say_ her first name. True, there were hundreds of Kagomes, but he didn't want to take the chance. Especially since Ryuk knew she was a miko. The shinigami might actually be smart and connect her to the Higurashi Shrine.

"You mean tell Kagome, the Shikon no Tama's miko?" Ryuk asked with an eerie grin.

Inuyasha's eyes met Ryuk's in a pointed gaze. "That's one of her alias'," he lied. "She is the Shikon no Tama's miko, however she often switches her name in order to protect herself from creatures like you."

The shinigami snorted, grinning. "There isn't much information on the girl in the Shinigami Realm. No legends about her families name or where her family originated, and I can't see her name because of the Shikon Jewel. She's untouchable... For now at least."

Inuyasha smirked at this. His half brother was sure to keep her files under wraps, and since Kagome's last name was never recorded in the legends, it kept her safe. With no surname, it would be very hard to trace her back to the Higurashi shrine. Even if they did miraculously find out and go to her family shrine, Kagome's family was instructed to say that their daughter Kagome Higurashi died long ago and is now at peace on the sacred grounds. Plus it'd be difficult to connect the Kagome from the legends to the Kagome now because of the fact that all the events of Naraku and the Shikon no Tama had occurred over 500 years ago.

"Misa! You'll be late again! You have to hurry and get to the set!" An older, sharp looking woman pushed her way through the crowds wearing a blue pencil skirt and jacket. Her lips were a dark rouge, tight with worry about the time. She seized Misa's wrist quickly and began pulling her along.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Misa apologized.

"Let's go!" the woman urged. "We have to get there on time!"

"Ah, ok. Bye Light! See you after work!" The young model was whisked away as everyone took their leave, still buzzing about meeting the famous Misa.

"Then shall we go, Yagami-kun?" L asked, turning to Light.

"You can go ahead. I need to use the restroom," Light said, excusing himself with a glint in his eye. _'This is it... I'll be rid of him forever. It was nice to play the game, L. But you could never win.'_

"If you must." L shuffled off, heading towards his destination slowly, Inuyasha followed closely and shouted at the top his lungs about how stupid L was being in this situation. Light pulled his cell phone out after a few seconds and called Misa's number.

Vaguely, the orange haired man heard a phone ring, coming from the direction L had just left. Light turned to see L stopping and answering Misa's phone."Yes? Hello?" he heard L greet.

"Why are you saying hello?" Light asked, keeping his face stoic despite the rage rattling within him. The insufferable man always did something to ruin his plans or surprise him.

"I found this phone, so I was wondering who it belonged to. Someone must've dropped it earlier in the excitement of meeting Amane Misa."

"That's Misa's phone, so I'll return it to her." Light made his way to L's spot.

"Is that so?" L hung up, handing the phone to Light. "You must be very much in love with her if you call her five minutes after you've seen her." Light said nothing as L continued his journey to the cake he so wanted.

Light's smirk returned as he looked down at his phone to dial Misa's other number, but was interrupted when he heard another phone ring. L's phone.

"This time it's my own phone," L murmured. "Yes?" A few seconds passed. "Ah, ok. So it's taken care of then?" ... "I understand." L shut his phone and turned to Light. "For Yagami-kun, this can be bad news or good news. Amane Misa has just been arrested as suspect of being the second Kira."

"Huh!" Light and Ryuk said simultaneously. The teens jaw nearly dropped at the news, his eyes widened. _'How could she have been caught so easily! How could this have happened?'_

Inuyasha laughed at the surprise so blatantly shown on the murderers faces. "Maybe you aren't so stupid after all, Panda."

"We found physical evidence on the masking tape used to seal the packages containing Second Kira's tapes. Hair, fibers and make-up found on the underside of the tape matched Amane Misa's," L continued monotonously, aware of the teen male's surprise. "To keep the media from finding out, I decided to arrest her for illegal drug trafficking. That way, not even her manager will know about it."

**A/N: So there you have it my lovely readers! Misa is now introduced! Sorry if it was disappointed or anything, but I did try my best! Next chapter will be a little more interesting. Sorry for any mistakes! I did all of this on memory. Also, some of you may have noticed that I reverted the ō's on a few words like yōkai and ōkami to regular o's. The reason is that when I post on here, the letter after ō is always deleted, and then the word comes out like yoai or oami. So yeah, that's why lol Please review, I want to know how I'm doing and whether I should continue! Plus, reviews are what I snack on, so feed me! :)) Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**

**[P.S. Sorry for updating so late! It's terrible that I won't be able to update ****Murasaki Konekosama!**** because of the lack of a decent chapter, but I've been spending a lot of time on my personal works (Yes, I don't just write fanfics lol), refining it over and over again, changing things for the better. A friend of mine (whose name will not be known for privacy reasons) is a published author and helped me by giving me notes on how to improve my personal work writing. She says she's been speaking to her publishers about my work, and they want to meet me! I'm excited, but nothing's set in stone, but I can hope! Wish me luck!]**


	12. Face To Face For The First Time

**Disclaimer: Both Death Note and Inuyasha belong to their respectful owners, not me! I own nothing no matter how much I wish I did!**

**A/N: Here y'all go. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! Sorry if it's not all that great, but I tried my best. Thanks for all those who read and review! You guys are the best!**

**The songs I listened to while writing this painstaking chapter: "Dressed Up to Undress" by Breathe Carolina, "Nabbed" by Yoshida Brothers, "Sanctuary" by Utada Hikaru, "Shinigami Haken Kyoukai no Theme", "R-Shitei (Grell no Yobai)" and "Keiyaku" from The Kuroshitsuji Musical II, and "Cello Suite No. 1 Prelude" by Bach. I wanted to give credit to the songs that helped me write this chapter out, even if they don't seem at all related to the story lol**

**Special thanks to: AnimeFreakAmanda, Sugar0o, SilverMidnightKitten and snooze2010! You guys are the bestest ever! I'm glad I keep your interest. I'm trying to make everything unique, different and original. Let me tell ya, late nights looking up cool Japanese legends got me some what paranoid. Especially those urban legends with the Kuchisake Onna or Hanako-san (especially this one). Freaky as hell...**

**On with the story!:**

L made his way into his darkened hotel room, not bothering to flip the lights on as he shambled to his seat in front of a blank monitor. He pressed a button on the microphone in front of him, knowing Watari could hear him and asked, "Watari, did she speak?"

The elder mans voice drifted from the speakers situated near L, sounding professional and normal, despite having to deal with a stubborn teenage girl that refused to speak out against her beloved Kira. "No, nothing yet."

Soichiro, Aizawa and Matsuda filed into the room and stood behind L dutifully, though almost reluctantly. They didn't particularly like the way things were going. They each knew Watari had to torture the girl into spilling the answers they so desperately needed. If she didn't tell L what he wanted to know soon, things were going to get dark and messy. Each Task Force member, excluding L, made several excuses to make themselves feel better about having to hurt Misa. _'It's her fault for not answering.'_ _'It's her fault for not cooperating.' 'She brought this on herself!'_ But the Task Force knew what they were about to see was unethical. Nothing they thought could give them any peace of mind.

"I see. Get the image on screen," L demanded off-handedly. He didn't need to put force behind his words, especially since he knew Watari would do as he said.

"Is that a good idea, Ryuzaki?" Watari asked, unsure. He was sure the image of a young girl being held against her will would not sit well with the Task Force, and he was concerned that they may not be able to stomach seeing such a thing.

"It's fine, just do it." Upon hearing L's order, Watari allowed the video feed to reach his charge's monitor.

The three police men barely kept their gasps stifled in their throats. They were astonished, seeing the young model in rags and bound to a flat silver, metal table, forcing her to stand on her trembling and weak legs. Her eyes were covered with a metal blindfold, denying the blond girl her sight. Her breathing seemed forced and came out in shallow gasps, obviously frightened out of her mind. No matter how much they threatened Misa, and promised her pain, she refused to give them any lead on Kira. Her will was strong and it would not be easy to break. She'd rather take her life than rat on Light.

"Ryuzaki, what the hell is this?" Soichiro snapped, face contorted in his shock. He couldn't believe what L and Watari were doing, it was wrong! It felt so wrong!

"She's suspected of being Second Kira. This is the normal treatment for a murderers accomplice."

It was a moment before Soichiro grudgingly agreed. "You're right. With all that proof against her, there's no mistake. She is Second Kira."

"Yes, we are right," L murmured. "Now we need to find out how she killed those people, and if she knows Kira. If she does, then who is he? We need to make her talk... Watari, do all that you can to make her talk, but don't let her die." The Task Force members, minus L and Watari, began to feel a sickening feeling line their stomachs at those words. This didn't settle with them, but they couldn't risk anymore innocent people's lives by going easy on Amane Misa or letting her walk away. They had to do this, even if it went against everything they were taught in protecting the weak.

"Understood," Watari answered.

"And Yagami-san," L called.

Soichiro looked down to stare at the mass of messy black hair that belonged to the insomniac detective and frowned, wondering what he wanted. "Hm?"

"I may have Light-kun arrested as suspect of being Kira, so be ready for that." The chief's frown deepened, a look of rage etched into his features and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Through the video feed, the men watched as Watari put on latex gloves and Misa shuddered in anticipation for the pain, squeezing her eyes shut against the silver blind fold tightly.

Misa's shinigami, Rem, glared helplessly at Watari from her position next to Misa. Silently, she began plotting her next move. She would not allow them to hurt her for long; She would not let Misa suffer for that boy!

Soichiro, Aizawa and Matsuda turned away from the monitor, feeling disgusted with themselves that they were allowing this to take place.

A soft knock was all Matsuda needed to rush out of the side room and escape the tortured girl's whimpers. He bolted to L's front door and opened it quickly to meet the glorious forms of two women. One had long black hair and sapphire eyes, the other had orange hair and emerald green eyes. Both had fair porcelain skin, but the orange haired woman's was toned slightly darker.

_'So... pretty,'_ Matsuda thought, dazed. His eyes were slightly glazed over and unfocused while staring at the gorgeous duo.

Kagome smiled softly, "Good evening."

Ayame nearly snorted at the young man's reaction. It was comical, yet it began to lose its charm when he drooled a little. _'Ugh, ew.'_ "We're here to see L."

Matsuda snapped out of his daze and eyed them warily. "Why do you need to see him?"

"He contacted us earlier about the Kira Investigation in order to assist him," Kagome told him with a calm expression. "Please allow us in."

"Do you have any identification?" Aizawa asked, walking into the room.

Ayame rolled her eyes, wondering how stupid these two males were. Expecting someone to give their real name when Kira was running about was absolutely ridiculous! "Any identification given to you will be false. Understand that working the Kira case will require us to keep our names from reaching the ears of the enemy, who could be lurking about anywhere. Just know we are acquaintances with L."

Aizawa's lips pressed to a fine line and Matsuda laughed nervously, gesturing them into the room serving as a 'living room', "Come this way, please."

Kagome and Ayame warily made their way inside and followed Aizawa to another door, which presumably led to a certain insomniac investigator.

The afro-haired man stopped them at the doorway leading to where L resided and poked his head through a nearly closed door. "Ryuzaki, we've got visitors. They say they're your contacts."

"How many are with you?" L asked, sparing a glance towards Aizawa's way.

"Just two. Both women."

"Allow them in."

Ayame all but pushed Aizawa out of the way, annoyed with the way he spoke to them when they first met, coupled with her irritation towards his hesitation on allowing them in. Looking over at the male who was unfortunate enough to receive Ayame's wrath with apologetic eyes, Kagome followed after her okami yokai friend into the dark spacious side room and grinned excitedly when L turned to meet her deep blue gaze.

The detective's eyes widened as he drank in Kagome's image. "Hi L," she laughed.

**A/N: Yes, I know I'm being mean XP You'll see more of L's reaction in the next chapter. I just realized this will be the last update before I go to school! *Le Gasps!* Don't worry, I will do my best to update regularly. But, of course, I don't know if my new teachers will be unbelievably unpredictable with their scheduling of homework. Plus, I'm in a magnet program, so the work is doubled. Fantastic, I know. Let the records show that that statement was laced with heavy sarcasm. Any who, please review. I enjoy hearing your thoughts and concerns. Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	13. Warning

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note, Inuyasha, Wile E. Coyote or Roadrunner! I, in no way, make any profits off of these series/characters!**

**A/N: This is some what of a longer chapter. Sorry if it isn't all that great, but AP US History likes to watch me suffer with the French and Indian War Review Questions. I wanted to stab my monitor with my mechanical pencil but refrained from doing so since I won't be able to replace it. It's terrible. Well, today was the first day of school for my Junior year (Hurrah, not.), but I won't bother you on the details.**

**Music Playlist: "Carry Me Home", "Echo", "Wine Red", "We Intertwined", "You Are the Moon" by The Hush Sound. "The Ballad of Mona Lisa" by Panic! At the Disco. "Claymore Character Song: Priscilla" from album 'Claymore Intimate Persona'. "Velvet" by Breathe Carolina. "'Till the World Ends Remix" by Britney Spears, Nicki Minaj and Ke$ha (I hate the original version for some reason, but love the remix). "You and I" by Lady Gaga (I find this song uberly annoying, but it's so catchy, I keep listening to it :/ ).**

**Special thanks to: AnimeFreakAmanda, Sugar0o, Izno, Bloodcherry, Applejax XD, Ariz0na-Sky, and snooze2010! Arigatogozaimashita! Awesome Sauce for all :D**

**On with the main attraction!:**

"Hi L," Kagome greeted with a laugh.

In shock at the pure creature standing just a mere few feet away, the greatest detective in the world gaped. Sure, it wasn't a jaw dropping action, but more of a stunned, lips parted look. The Task Force was stunned at the stupified L, looking between him and the two girls, waiting for an explanation.

L blinked from his place on his seat, taking in Kagome's form with disbelieving eyes. Instead of a kimono, which he was oddly accustomed to seeing, she wore dark wash jeans and a dark blue blouse. Her sword was replaced by a cell phone with several little charms hanging off of it, and her black hair was swept into a ponytail, leaving her short bangs to hang in her pale face. Last but not least, he noticed that the gem necklace, dubbed the Shikon no Tama, had been replaced by a thin, silver chain with a round, silver pendant. What was inscribed on it, he couldn't see.

Next to Kagome stood a woman about as tall as L was when he stood to his full height. She had long orange hair tied into pigtails, a single Iris flower tucked into one of the twin tails and she wore white jeans and a form-fitting red shirt. Emerald green eyes scrutinized L, as he did her and noted the way she held herself. Distrusting and wary. She was edgy and sharp looking, despite her calm expression and demeanor, and it made him wonder if she was perhaps a demon. She certainly reminded him of Kouga.

Inuyasha passed through the drab walls and grinned at L's expression. _'Perfect panda impersonator. I wonder if there's a contest for that...'_

L slowly stood to meet Kagome's sapphire orbs and regained composure, stuffing his hands in his loose jean pockets, ignoring the confused expressions worn by his _'co-workers'_.

"Call me Amaya while working on this particular case," Ayame nodded towards L.

"You can call me Rin," Kagome said, forcing herself to utter the name without hesitation. She didn't really know why Sesshoumaru had decided to give her his late wards name for her cover. It felt just a tad odd taking someone else's name, especially the deceased, but she supposed she always did look a little like Rin. From what Inuyasha told her, Rin had passed on when she was about 25 years of age, during childbirth. It was a shame Kagome couldn't see the girl a final time, but for reasons unknown, the well wouldn't let her jump back into the past.

Kagome looked up at the monitor and tilted her head to the side when she saw the annoying blond model being tortured. However, she wasn't focused on that fact for too long as the miko's attention was drawn to the bone-armored creature glaring at Watari. _'Ah, her shinigami. I won't be able to speak to it with everyone here...'_ Kagome thought, ignoring the Task Force's introductions. She knew Ayame would fill her in on the alias' anyways.

"Rin?" L asked when he saw her eyes staring at a certain point to the left of Misa.

"Her shinigami is with her," Kagome whispered down to L.

"Wow, it's kinda ugly looking," Inuyasha said from his place beside Kagome. "Can we kill it?"

Kagome shook her head. "Not yet. L needs answers and proof. If we kill Misa's shinigami, then her memory will be wiped clean. He won't be able to put her away for killing all those people."

"Keh," the inu hanyou snorted, taking a seat in his crouched way on the floor and shoved his hands in the sleeves of his haori.

Ayame purposely kicked Inuyasha over when the Task Force wasn't looking and grinned, revealing sharp fang-like canines. "Nice to see you again Inuyasha," she growled lowly, eyes glinting dangerously.

L looked up at the emerald eyed woman in surprise and, even if he didn't like to admit it, slight fear. The okami yokai noticed this out of the corner of her eyes and turned to him eerily and said, "Who's afraid of the _'Big Bad Wolf'_?"

* * *

><p>Streams of evening light flowed into the room serving as a living room. It was a slow evening, of course. With nothing to do but wait around was absolutely tortuous. All who were working on the Kira case, with the exception of Watari, were anxiously waiting for Amane Misa to confess something, anything! They needed at least an inkling of a clue to find out who the mastermind behind all the criminal murders was.<p>

The Task Force's anxiety was quelled for a few moments, however, when they observed a very uncharacteristic L protecting the thing he loves most... the strawberry on top of his precious cake.

"Please?" Kagome pleaded.

"No," L answered firmly.

"Pleeeeease?"

"No."

The Task Force stared at the arguing pair with amusement dancing in their eyes. It was truly a funny sight to see. L was currently on the edge of the couch, arms outstretched, trying to keep the slice of strawberry cake away from the young miko, while she leaned over him, clawing at the air for the delicious treat.

"Ryuzaki-kuuuuun!" Kagome whined pitifully, trying to win the detective over with her wide, sapphire puppy-dog eyes.

She didn't even know how close she was to winning him over when Matsuda voiced his question, "Do you think Amane Misa will confess?"

The air suddenly changed, becoming much more serious as Kagome collected herself and abandoned her conquest for the strawberry on top of L's cake. L sighed a quiet breath of relief, glad that Kagome quit with the kicked puppy routine. It was really starting to get to him.

Trying to break the tension, the miko joked, "Wile E. Coyote would have more of a chance catching Roadrunner then we do of getting Amane Misa to confess anything."

Everyone froze, staring at Kagome strangely. Matsuda, the most child-like of them all, was the only one who was laughing at her blatantly obvious reference. L's brow creased, betraying his confusion and curiosity of this 'Wile. E Coyote' character.

The Shikon no Tama's miko blinked owlishly at their dubious looks. "What?"

"Who is... Wile E. Coyote?" Aizawa asked. "Or Road Runner, for that matter."

"What? You mean you've never seen any Looney Toons!" Kagome shouted, eyes widening fractionally. After a moment, she shook her head and sighed, "Never mind. We just have a low chance of Amane Misa telling us what we want to know."

Ayame rolled her eyes at Kagome's antics, but cracked a smile._ 'Kagome never changes. She was always the odd ball in that rag-tag team back in Edo.'_

A voice called out to L over the speakers as the said detective set down his cake, half eaten. "Ryuzaki, she has something to say."

Faster than thought possible, L jumped off of the beige couch, startling Kagome and the others, and rushed into the side room, diving into the couch waiting there.

L pressed a button on the microphone as everyone filed in behind him, and said to Watari, "Get her on screen!"

A pitiful, defeated looking Misa appeared on the once void monitor. Her breathing was shallow and came in as short gasps. For a single moment, Kagome felt a sort of pity for the girl. But it was gone in an instant, realizing that the blond haired innocent looking model was a killer. A murderer.

"Kill me, hurry up and just kill me," Misa whispered.

"She hasn't had anything to drink for days...," Aizawa sympathized.

"She might be at her limit," Matsuda said, worry thick in his voice.

Kagome went to stand beside L, leaving Ayame to snort and turn to the males. "She's a murderer. Murderers do not deserve sympathy."

L pressed a button parallel to Watari's button and said, "Amane Misa, do you hear me?" His voice was masked, leaving it to sound robotic on Misa's end.

"Yes, please hurry up and kill me," she said weakly.

"Then, are you confessing that you're Second Kira?"

"No... I don't know anything about Second Kira... I can't take this anymore, I want to die. Please hurry up and kill me. You can kill me right?" Misa yelled between her gasping breaths. "Just kill me! Do it!"

Kagome's eyes flickered to the shinigami standing beside Misa and frowned when she saw a look of surprise plastered on its face. Because a shinigami's voice was not easily captured on recording devices, the miko had to use a combination of lip reading and listening carefully.

"Misa, don't tell me..." Rem said, her one visible eye widening.

"Yes, kill me," Misa answered with the slightest of nods.

"I must... kill you?"

"Yes, kill me! I can't take it anymore, kill me!"

"If you die, Misa, I will kill Yagami Light too. Are you alright with that?" Rem demanded harshly.

"No, don't don't! Just kill me!" Rem said nothing, refusing to believe the distraught girl. "This is enough! I'll do it myself!"

Misa opened her mouth wide, ready to forfeit her life if Rem did not tend to it.

"Watari! Make sure she doesn't bite her tongue! Gag her immediately!" L shouted. Watari rushed behind the girl and slid a bundle of cloth into her mouth, tying it tightly behind her head. "Perhaps Kira did this so she would succumb to death before she reveals anything."

"No," Kagome mumbled. "If Kira did that, then she'd already be dead of a heart attack. This is of her own doing."

"Misa, do you wish to relinquish ownership of the Death Note?" Rem asked. Kagome's eyes narrowed suspiciously as Misa shook her head quickly. "It will be ok, I will give it to the human you love... Yagami Light." Misa nodded reluctantly.

The young model closed her eyes tightly against the metal blindfold but refused to sob, not in front of her enemies. A strange sensation enveloped her, sliding over her skin gently, numbing her. She was devoid of all feelings, unattached to the world as she hung her head. Her awareness of anything around her slowly faded out into darkness. A single tear fell from Misa's eyes, a crystal like drop that slid down the fair flesh of her cheek.

Rem brushed a stray blond lock of hair from Misa's blindfold, staring down at the girl with a blank expression. The shinigami knew what to do now; It was time to find Yagami Light.

L's eyes widened, zoning in on the movement. "Hm?"

"Ryuzaki, Amane Misa relinquished her ownership of the Death Note," Kagome informed in a hushed tone. Ayame's eyes drifted to the monitor, but kept the Task Force men in small talk, distracting them from hearing the words Kagome and L exchanged.

"Then... she won't remember?"

"She won't remember anything having to do with her shinigami or her Death Note. She won't even remember why she's here," the miko said softly. "However, the shinigami told Amane Misa that it will give the Death Note to Yagami Light."

"To Light?" L questioned.

"Yes. The shinigami is leaving now."

Kagome and Ayame watched as Rem looked back at Misa longingly before it passed through the walls to find the dreaded teenage male with a God complex. The pair of misfits glanced at each other, meeting each other's strangely colored eyes with a knowing look.

"We must tread carefully," Ayame said out loud for all to hear and take as they will. "From this point on, you must not allow your name to surface. No mistakes will be tolerated."

Kagome set a hand down on L's shoulder and leaned forward to whisper something. Her breath fanned out across his ear and neck as she neared, and he felt his heart studder momentarily at their close proximity. Confused with his own reaction, he listened carefully to the miko that had a slightly urgent look on her face. "The shinigami knows your name because of its ability to see it and your remaining lifespan. You must heed Amaya's warning, Ryuzaki. We can not make any mistakes. One slip up, and you may be among the criminal and innocents killed by the Death Note. Be sure to keep your intent of keeping this girl alive clear, or else her ex-shinigami will do something drastic to save her."

"Why would the shinigami want to save her? Didn't you say that shinigami only wished to have entertainment?" L asked softly.

"For whatever reason, this certain shinigami has feelings for Amane Misa. Please be careful. You are the key of this operation and if you're gone... It will be near impossible to capture Kira." L nodded and stared up at the unconscious Misa, contemplating about what to do next. "Also, Ryuzaki?" The detective glanced over at Kagome to see her serious expression. "If you are not with us during the investigation, your life taken by the shinigami, and it takes longer than expected, Amaya and I will have to detain the shinigami's and the Death Notes regardless if we are able to put Yagami Light in jail. We don't have any feelings of ill will towards you, but it's for the sake of the people that are losing their lives everyday. Do you understand?"

L nodded again. "I understand and agree with you, Rin. Should I lose my life, I will not hold you to any responsibilities for Yagami Light."

"Thank you Ryuzaki," Kagome smiled and it widened when she found something particularly funny. "Ah, you have a little... Hold on, I'll get it." The tip of the miko's index finger touched the corner of his lip and revealed to him a dab of the white frosting left over from his previous strawberry cake. Kagome stuck the pad of her finger into her mouth, tasting the sweet frosting residing there.

L sat back with his steely grey eyes wide. Inuyasha decided in that moment to enter the side room through the ceiling, and was about to tell Kagome to come back to their hotel room to answer the video call Sesshoumaru sent, but barked out hysterical laughing instead. "Oi, look Ayame! He's doing the _Panda Eye thing_ again!"

**A/N: Just a little bit of Kagome/L action! It's about time, I know. And I had to put a bit of seriousness in my fic 'cuz this is some serious business! So there ya'll go. Hope you enjoyed the little reference about Wile E. Coyote (Fave Looney Toon character evah!) and Roadrunner. I did my best, so don't hate me if it isn't up to par. I feel like my chapters aren't really as good anymore, but I've been trying to brave through a bit of writer's block. I blame it on the AP work. If I hear anything that has to do with the _'Great Awakening'_ or _'Salem Witch Trials'_ again, I will go crazy! I'm gonna go nap now. I'm exhausted beyond belief, plus I have work later! Joy to the world of reality. (-More sarcasm) lol Ja ne!**

**-KiriKatana**


	14. Imprisonment

**A/N: I'm terribly sorry about not updating last week! Please don't hate me and enjoy having a slightly longer chapter!**

**Special thanks to: AnimeFreakAmanda, watergoddesskasey, Sugar0o, snooze2010, Bloodcherry, Applejax XD, Kagome pairing, and SOME ONE YA DONT KNOW. Thanks so much for reviewing. Wow, I had a lot of reviewers last chapter. Arigatogozaimashita!**

**On with the next chapter!:**

Kagome sat on a cream colored love seat off to the side of the _'investigation room'_, her eyes trained on Soichiro specifically. The older man was obviously in distress, and she could almost hear the inner turmoil resounding within his mind. Of course, no matter how much power a priestess is given, she could not hear his actual thoughts. But because of her priestess heritage, she was sensitive to the emotions swirling around the room. And his emotions were going off the charts. Her brow puckered, feeling a head ache edging at the back of her mind. _'Lovely,'_ she thought with a scowl.

Kagome's head snapped up to the monitor when she heard Misa moan slightly as she awakened. The blonds head perked up when she realized she was bound to an up-right table, and called out, "Stalker-san?" L paused from eating a Mini Reeses and took a moment to assess the situation. "Hey, Stalker-san? Where are you? Why don't you stop playing games now?"

"Stalker?" Soichiro murmured, frowning. "What is she talking about? Why has she suddenly undertaken a complete change in attitude?" L said nothing, setting the little chocolate onto his tongue.

* * *

><p>Kouga hopped into a flimsy tree, settling on its thin branches, finally catching up to Light and Ryuk in a dense and foggy forest. If he were a human, he would be seriously creeped out. Even as a demon, the place gave him a sense of unease. He could feel the spirits of people and animals wandering around aimlessly, some of which who died confused and alone, unable to pass on to the next realm. Some were... angry and vengeful. Kouga didn't want to spend anymore time here than he had to. He frowned when he observed the bone armored shinigami from before fly off, leaving the other two behind on the ground. <em>'Now, what is happening here?'<em> Kouga thought, keeping from their view.

"You really sure about this Light?" Ryuk asked gruffly. Cold yet amused dull red eyes set on the teen standing in front of him.

"Yes," was all Light said.

"You know, I never guessed the notebook I gave you would end up discarded in the ground somewhere," the shinigami said, glancing over at the spot the Death Note was buried.

"Listen Ryuk... For the moment, I've only hidden it in the ground. You will discard it the very next time the word _'discard'_ escapes my mouth. Regardless of the context in which I say it. When I say that word, I'll mean it in relation to discarding the notebook," Light instructed.

"Got it," Ryuk nodded.

Kouga turned away from the scene when he felt his form flicker out of exhaustion and began making his way towards the hotels direction, hopping from tree to tree. _'This is starting to get all the more interesting.'_

* * *

><p>"Stalker-san? This is a felony, you know. Please stop... Stalker-san? Hey?" Misa exclaimed, demanding to be acknowledged. L placed his thumb to his lip, his steely gaze set on the bright screen. Aizawa and Matsuda shifted nervously behind the famous detectives seat and glanced between Soichiro, L, Kagome and the monitor.<p>

"She's been like this ever since she passed out," Aizawa informed, trying to fill the tense silence. Kagome rubbed her temples out of annoyance and in an effort to relieve the head ache she had.

"Jeez, she really thinks she can feign innocence, doesn't she?" Matsuda asked with a huff.

"Ah, I know!" Misa called out. "Why don't you take my blindfold off? Stalker-san, I want to see your face." L leaned forward, his hands resting on the tops of his knees. "I'll give you my autograph and shake your hand! Oh, and I'll kiss you on the cheek! Misa won't run away."

L stared blankly at the screen before pressing the button on the microphone. "Amane Misa," he said.

"Stalker-san, what do you want?" Misa asked haughtily. "Have you finally decided to release me?"

"Before you fell asleep, you were denying everything, and even went as far as saying _'kill me'_; yet now we have a senseless struggle like this?" L asked, wondering how much she would remember, if at all.

"What are you talking about?" the captive girl snapped. "You were the one who knocked me out and brought Misa here! What? You want to do an _'Investigation of Misa'_ or something?"

Matsuda and Aizawa glanced at each other with quizzical looks plastered on their faces.

"Do you know why you're tied up like that?" L questioned.

"Why? It's because Misa's an idol right?" she answered dubiously. "But you know Stalker-san, you're the first to have gone this far for me."

Matsuda crossed the room, anger etched into his features as he grabbed the microphone. "Damn it Amane! Stop messing around!"

Misa bit her lip, trying to hold back her tears. "I-I'm scared... What's going on? I don't want this! Let me go!" She began struggling against her restraints, trying to free herself from the silver bindings, but all was in vain. "Let me go! Let me go!" Matsuda grip on the microphone loosened as his expression softened, shifting from anger to sympathy and worry. "Please! Umm... I have to use the bathroom again! I want to go!"

L took over the microphone once again, saying in a monotone voice, "You went to the bathroom four minutes ago. Please try to hold it."

"What?" Misa protested. "Oh, you want to see Misa wet herself again, won't that be fun?" Kagome rolled her eyes at the blond models antics. "You pervert!"

The miko turned to the famous detective with an amused grin. "I'm... a pervert?" L wondered out loud, his thumb to his lip once again. "Amane Misa, let's be serious and continue our discussion from before. Do you know Yagami Light? How did you get to know him?"

"Why wouldn't I know my own boyfriend?"

The Task Force jumped at the sound of a phone ringing and turned their gazes to the source: L. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the caller i.d. "It's Light-kun."

L ordered Watari to cut the video feed and audio from his monitors. "Understood," Watari told him, and the monitor went blank.

With the phone between his thumb and index finger, L answered with a, "Yes?" Kagome heaved herself from the couch and went to L's side, trying to listen in on what Light was saying on the other side. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have demonic hearing. "Yes, I'm in the room 2801 at the K." L hung up as Soichiro stood suddenly.

"My son is coming here?" he asked incredulously. Matsuda and Aizawa stared at their chief nervously before Matsuda proceeded to the next room.

Kagome took a swig of her cooled coffee on the table and licked her lips free of the sweetened concoction. She made the mistake of allowing L to sweeten her drink the past few days, though she'd have to admit, his sweetening habits were slowly growing on her. Inuyasha already caught her wrist that morning when she nearly poured a whole container of sugar into her tea.

L took the time to let his feet down and stand, maneuvering around his seat and took his place to the right of Kagome, both facing the wooden double doors.

Not a moment later did Matsuda leave the dark room, he entered it again... but this time with Light beside him.

Kagome's lips curled in satisfaction when Light's eyes widened, his expression that of shock. She could tell he was contemplating on what this meant, figuring his next move. L interrupted the pairs intense stare-down, introducing the miko to the teen. "Light-kun, this is Rin, an acquaintance of mine."

"It's a pleasure to meet you _officially_, Yagami Light," the miko greeted sweetly.

Ayame walked in behind Matsuda, nudging her way to Kagome and handing the raven haired girl a bowl of ramen. "I know you're probably sick of this stuff because you had to eat it all the time," Kagome knew Ayame meant back when she traveled in Edo, "but this is all I could find at the moment. So suck it up and eat," she announced, settling in the love seat Kagome used to occupy and began eating her own bowl of instant ramen. Being as dense as Kouga when it came to human emotions, she finally realized she walked into a tense situation. "Am I interrupting something?"

"This is Amaya, also an acquaintance. I called them here to assist the Kira case," L nodded.

Snapping out of his reverie, Light put on a mask of mock sadness and confusion. "Ryuzaki, it's as I said on the phone... I... might be Kira."

Soichiro's eyes went as wide as saucers and gasped, "D-Don't be stupid! What are you saying? Light?" The distraught father took his teenage son by his shoulders and shook him as if he could shake the thought of being Kira right out of Lights head.

L stared at Light, searching for a conclusion as to why the red haired male would try giving himself up. Kagome set the steaming bowl of ramen on the table and crossed her arms under her chest, knowing something was up if he was confessing.

"Father, if Ryuzaki is L, it's not an exaggeration to say that he's the best detective in the world. That same L is labeling me as Kira. I have to be Kira," Light declared.

"W-What are you saying?" Soichiro shouted angrily.

Lights eyes closed, as if resigned and accepting the current situation he was in. "The person who the FBI investigator Ray Penber was investigating from the time he came to Japan until his death... The person who was in Aoyama on the 22nd of May... The person Amane Misa, the suspected Second Kira, immediately made advances on after coming here from Kanto... They're all me." His eyes opened as he continued his explanation. "If I were in L's shoes, I'd deduce I was Kira. This means that subconsciously, I might have become Kira." Light stared down at his upturned hands, a simple gesture of forfeiting. Kagome narrowed her eyes, knowing that that was not the truth. He had something planned, that much she knew.

"Light..." Soichiro whispered.

"I don't even understand myself anymore," Light admitted, shaking his head. "Even though I'm not conscious of it, I could be killing people while I was sleeping or something."

"That you haven't," L finally spoke.

"What do you mean Ryuzaki?"

"To be honest, there was a period of five days where we set up surveillance cameras in your room."

Light looked up at L, surprised. "Cameras?"

"Yes. You slept normally at night. Having seen that criminals continued to die, despite you having no access to information about them, I concluded _not_ that you were innocent; merely that, if you were Kira, you would not give yourself away on camera."

"_'If you were Kira, you would not give yourself away on camera'_, hm?" Light murmured, running a hand through his hair out of frustration. "That could be true."

_'True my ass,'_ Kagome thought bitterly. _'What are you planning Yagami Light? Where is your lackey shinigami?'_

"If I'm honest, I've sometimes thought that some criminals would be better off dead," Light continued, looking over at Soichiro. "I think anyone who thinks this way could become Kira."

"Light-kun! I'm exactly the same. I often find myself thinking that certain people would be better off dead, but that doesn't mean we would really go and kill them right?" Matsuda asked. "Besides, criminals that you had no knowledge of continued to die. The surveillance cameras prove this!"

"No," Aizawa interrupted. "At the time, we didn't have enough man power and only watched his movements inside of the house. It's not like we watched him 24/7 over those five days, so he may have had a way of killing people when he was out of the house."

L reclaimed his seat in front of the monitor and wiggled his toes in thought. "Somehow, I don't like the way this conversation is heading, but... fine." The detective stared up at the ceiling. "We'll restrain Yagami Light and imprison him long term."

"W-What?" Soichiro exclaimed.

Everyone froze in shock, eyes wide and mouths agape. Ayame snorted at the Task Force's reactions, having deduced that this would happen long ago, and Kagome glared at L venomously. Honestly, she was pissed that he made a drastic move without speaking to her about it. For all she knew, they could've just walked into a trap.

"Light-kun... imprisoned?" Matsuda asked through his shock.

"If we're going to do this, we'll start now, by making sure he doesn't go anywhere I can't see him," L stated, lifting his sugar loaded coffee to his pale and thin lips, unaware of the furious miko wanting to throttle him.

"This is unnecessary!" Soichiro ranted. "There's no way my son could be Kira! My son would never-!"

"It's ok, Father," Light said calmly. "I can't continue chasing Kira when deep down I don't even know whether I'm Kira or not." He turned to L, "In return, until you have absolutely no doubt that I am innocent, no matter what happens or what I say, don't let me out."

"I understand," agreed L. "Yagami-san, come up with an excuse for Light-kun's absence for your family. I mean... please do so."

"All of a sudden, you can't expect me to...! I can't understand why my son has to be imprisoned in the first place!" Soichiro yelled.

"Because your son is a raging A-hole with a God complex," Ayame muttered under her breath, chopsticks in her mouth.

"You're being stubborn," Soichiro's son spoke sincerely. "This is the only method by which I'll be able to convince myself I'm not Kira."

"Are you serious Light?"

"Yes, by sealing my freedom, I'm going to win against the fear that Kira lurks inside of me!"

Aizawa took it upon himself to hand cuff his chiefs son and blindfolded him the same way they did Misa. "Aizawa-san, I'm counting on you," L said without looking at them.

"Ok," Aizawa mumbled, leading Light out of the double doors. Soichiro watched helplessly as Matsuda drew the wooden entry ways closed and gave a sympathetic look towards the helpless older man that could do nothing to help his own son.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There you have it. Again, I'm so sorry about not updating last week. Things have been a little hectic and infuriating. This chapter was a mess a week ago and I thought to myself that I couldn't possibly put this up without refining it thoroughly for you all. Even now, I'm kinda not happy with it, but at least it was better than before. -Sigh-**

**As you can see, I did put a lot of Soichiro's emotions in this chapter because of the fact that he really went through a lot when he found out that Light would be imprisoned. To think that your son, on a slim chance, may be a mass murderer is hard on anyone, and even the most conservative people would crack and go into a sort of hysterics.**

**Please review, it makes me happy! Review your thoughts, concerns, and questions if you have any! Ja ne**

**-KiriKatana**


	15. Lady Luck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note or Inuyasha!**

**A/N: Ohkay, one quick question: Has anyone noticed that Mogi disappears for like half the anime? I just realized this while rewatching Death Note and found that he is, indeed, gone most of the time. He's barely, if at all, in the 'investigation room' when L had Watari torture Misa and watch over Light and Soichiro. It was strange to me, is all. Another thing: Why the hell is there so many spellings for Inuyasha's sword? I swear there's Tetsusaiga, Tetsaiga, Tessaiga, etc etc. I tried finding out the real Japanese spelling, but I kept getting various answers, so I'm going to use the spelling Tessaiga, ohkay? Also, this is the longest chapter I put up so far! Hurray!**

**Playlist: Alexander Rybak (not bothering with listing song titles since I practically listened to everything he had to offer), Hiatus by Asking Alexandria, Stereo Hearts by Gym Class Heroes and Adam Levine, First of the Year (Equinox) by Skrillex, Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites (The Juggernaut Remix) by Skrillex.**

**Special thanks to: AnimeFreakAmanda, Sugar0o, Izno, , snooze2010, and Mers Bug! Thanks for reviewing!**

**On with the main attraction!:**

Kagome walked into the investigation room alone. It was about 5 in the morning, and as expected, L was still awake. None of the Task Force was there, excluding a passed out Aizawa sitting at the table and currently drooling over a bunch of newspapers. He had fallen asleep while trying to track down any Kira activity.

Ayame was back at Kagome's, Inuyasha's and Kouga's hotel room, sleeping and totally unaware of her missing friend. As of now, Inuyasha and Kouga were resting in their bodies and recuperating lost energy now that Ryuk did not stray from Light's side in the jail cell. Kagome was going to send Inuyasha out to retrieve the hidden Death Note, since he was itching for some sort of action, and he was to do it once he finished resting.

Sapphire orbs fell upon wild black hair and she sighed, "L, I fear you have walked into a trap."

"I know," L responded casually without looking at her.

Kagome's temper flared. "Then _why_ did you do it? Don't you understand we all have a lot riding on this?"

"I understand. However, in order to best Light, we will have to go along with his plot."

The miko grit her teeth and emitted an impressive growl. "And if he takes you by surprise?" she demanded. "Light is no fool. He is a brilliant mass murderer that will do everything he can to kill you. Falling into his trap _willingly_ is not your best idea, L."

"I will not allow him to kill me," L said, turning to meet her angered gaze. "I will see to Kira's arrest, Kagome. I have no intentions of giving up and allowing Kira to rule over humanity."

Kagome silenced herself, her expression that of worry. "Of course. Please, excuse my rudeness. I should not have confronted you so aggressively." L saw the remorse swimming in the miko's expression and nodded his forgiveness. "However," Kagome continued, irritation marring her features. "You should have told me before hand about what you planned to do. I would like the _Great L_ to survive this mission unscathed and continue his legendary legacy."

"Unscathed..." L repeated, his eyes roving over to the monitor, grey eyes speculating Light's sleeping form on the bed. Truthfully, the detective didn't know if he was going to survive Kira's onslaught. He planned ahead, and he knew more than half a chance led to his demise.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day One<strong>

Kagome's sapphire eyes stared into the screen intensely, refusing to look away for even a moment. Behind her, Matsuda and Aizawa was standing, talking quietly amongst themselves.

For the past two hours, Light sat on his plain bed, eyes never moving from their place on the floor. Ryuk had settled himself between the toilet and the foot of the bed, looking bored. "I'm gonna be stuck with no apples to eat again?" he whined at Light, who didn't even blink to confirm he heard the shinigami.

L glanced between the dual images on screen: Amane Misa and Yagami Light, the two people accused of being the mass murderers Kira and Second Kira.

Soichiro walked in without knocking, which didn't surprise Kagome or L. The Task Force no longer really knocked upon entering. "Ryuzaki, I want you to remove me from the investigation," Soichiro demanded.

"_Chief!_" Aizawa and Matsuda protested simultaneously.

"The one currently imprisoned under suspicion of being Kira is my own son. I have no right to be here. Even when we were discussing his imprisonment, I tried to prevent it due to my own personal feelings," Soichiro continued.

"That's right," L agreed. "You shouldn't let your personal feelings get involved."

"I-If it turns out that my son is Kira, I don't know what I would do."

Kagome glanced over at the elder man with sympathetic eyes. She certainly didn't know how it must feel to have your son being accused of being a murderer. She could only think that it would be immensely... difficult.

"Yes... It's not unimaginable that you may think to kill your son and then yourself." L picked up a silver fork and stared down at his strange cantaloupe and fish concoction. The tines of his utensil picked up a piece of thin fish, salmon, Kagome thought it was, and used his index and thumb fingers to lift a rather large slice of melon to his mouth. "I agree, it's better that you aren't here." L placed the fruit into his mouth and chewed thoroughly before swallowing. No one said anything for a few moments.

"Ryuzaki, I'd like you to imprison me as well," Soichiro finally replied, voice firm. "Right now, I'm calm. But I have no idea what I might do due to feelings for my son."

L crouched lower to his plate, pushing over another slice of fish and picking up another triangular shaped melon piece. "I thought you might say something like this, so I've asked Watari to make the necessary arrangements." He stuffed the piece into his mouth, blank eyes still on the monitors. Once he swallowed, he elaborated on the '_necessary arrangements_'. "But, though you will be imprisoned, you will have your cell phone turned on, now and again as usual, and will continue to communicate with your family and the outside world. Light-kun won't be informed of this, and if he talks to you, we need him to think that you're still part of this investigation. Even while you are imprisoned, you will be kept up to date with the investigation at all times. Is that fine with you?"

"I owe you one, Ryuzaki," Soichiro said thankfully.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day Three<strong>

L's monitor displayed three people under his and Watari's watch. Light's father, Soichiro, sat in a metal fold out chair, ignoring the bed and everything around him. His suit jacket was resting on the back of his chair and his usually crisp white dress shirt was now crumpled. His gaze was set on the dull green tile floors, and didn't move for quite some time.

"Stalker-san?" L's coal grey eyes went to Misa's visage on the monitor. "Stalker-san, I want to take a bath. I'm guessing you know where I live anyway... fetch me a change of clothes."

"Things are getting crazy around here again..." Aizawa murmured to Matsuda.

Matsuda replied, "I just feel bad for the Chief."

The hunched over detective pressed his index finger to his lower lip in thought, ignoring Misa and locked eyes with Light, who stared directly into the camera from his place at the edge of his bed. "Ryuzaki, how is it going? Were there any reports of new criminals that were likely to be targeted by Kira yesterday of the day before? And if they were reported, have they been killed by Kira?"

Kagome frowned when she saw and heard the false hope coming from Light. After so many years analyzing stubborn yokai, the miko became more in tune with detecting lies.

L leaned forward, pressing the button on Light's microphone. "There have been reports of some likely criminals, but ever since you were imprisoned, not a single criminal has been killed."

Kagome's phone began vibrating, signaling that she was receiving a call. Knowing that no one but the people working the Kira Case knew her number, she answered without looking at the caller id.

_**"I'm on my way out to retrieve the Death Note,"**_ Inuyasha's voice said. _**"I'll be back with it soon."**_

"They stopped being killed? Really?" Light asked, eyes widening.

The miko's eyes narrowed at his reaction before saying slowly, "Act quick."

"Yes," L answered calmly.

_**"When have I not?"**_ the inu hayou questioned before hanging up, and Kagome snorted, shutting her phone. She could name off quite a few times.

L watched as Kagome moved from her usual spot on the love seat she shared with, a currently sleeping, Ayame, and kneeled beside him, whispering, "The puppy is retrieving the note book." At that, the detective nodded and looked to the screen once more.

Kagome's sapphire eyes followed L's example and let out a frustrated sound when Ryuk was not in the jail cell with Light any longer. As quickly as she could, she dialed Inuyasha's number, trying to reach the hanyou and clenched her teeth when she realized he must've already passed out and went out as an ikiryo.

Kagome went back to her spot and shook Ayame awake, whispering the instructions to find Ryuk. The okami yokai merely nodded and drifted back into a placid state before separating part of her soul and floated off, seeking the troublesome shinigami.

* * *

><p>Inuyasha followed Kouga's directions exactly and found the area in which the Death Note was buried. At the foot of a rather large, yet dying tree, the earth looked altered and mussed.<em> 'Is this the place? It looks like something is buried under there, so it has to be...'<em> he thought as his ikiryo form's feet gently landed on the foggy ground and stooped down to dig up the hidden Death Note with his bare hands.

Finding a metal box of sorts a foot under the dense soggy ground, the white haired hanyou grinned, opening it and seeing the tell tale black leather bound note book with_ 'Death Note_' in silver lettering inscribed on it's front cover.

White dog ears flicked back when Inuyasha heard a deep and dark chuckle that vaguely reminded him of Naraku.

"Doing the dirty work for a miko, Hanyou?" Ryuk asked with an amused grin.

"Keh, what's it to you, Shinigami?" Inuyasha growled, putting the book into the top of his robe of the fire rat and drawing Tessaiga from it's old and battered sheath.

The black clad shinigami's grin widened when he saw the legendary sword being pulled. "Tessaiga..." he murmured in awe before cackling. "Your old pops fang is as powerful as the legends say, Hanyou. It's a shame it is wasted on a half breed like_ you_."

Inuyasha bore his teeth at the infuriating death god, the insult striking something within himself. "You'll pay for that!" he snarled, charging.

"I doubt that," Ryuk responded, spreading his wings and taking flight.

Inuyasha jumped into the air after his target. "Come back here and fight!" he demanded angrily.

Ryuk brought his large inky hands in front of him, capturing the fang blade easily between his palms as the white haired hanyou attempted to strike him. Inuyasha growled, bringing his claws downs towards the shinigami's face, but failed to wound him as the creature of death kicked him in the gut, sending the half blooded demon to earth onto his back, effectively knocking the air out of his lungs.

Gasping for breath and trying to blink away the dark spots dancing in his vision, he failed to see the shinigami shout in pain as the fang rejected him as it did Sesshoumaru all those years ago.

"Damn sword!" Ryuk hissed, releasing his hold on the blade. Tessaiga dropped to the ground beside its fallen owner, who currently began to recover.

Inuyasha staggered to his feet, glaring at Ryuk as he landed gracefully, hands still smoking from its most recent burns. "I wouldn't usually get involved with ningen affairs or put any effort into keeping a humans plan going, but you and that miko makes it worth being so meddlesome. You could say that my boredom is almost relieved, all thanks to you."

Inuyasha clenched his jaw, picking up Tessaiga from the ground with a jerk and readied himself for his old technique. Ryuk cackled at the aggressive half demon and rushed forward. Inuyasha thrust his blades tip to the ground in a swift movement, shouting, "Wind scar!"

An enormous swell of gold power surged through the air, moving the very earth it came into contact with. Surprised, the shinigami darted to the sky, successfully dodging the powerful attack that ripped through the ground and struck down massive trees.

Ryuk dipped down towards Inuyasha just as he recovered from the shocking attack, and drove a black clawed hand deeply into the hanyou's abdomen, disturbing the flow of energy keeping Inuyasha's soul earth bound.

Inuyasha grunted and swung a blade between them to distance himself with the shinigami. But it was too late. Ryuk grinned as he stole back what belonged to him, his usually blank and emotionless stare now alight in amusement. The shinigami held the Death Note gingerly as he took to the air once again, narrowly missing the last attack Inuyasha attempted. Inuyasha winced, feeling his injured soul yearn to return to its body. He could not go after the Death Note... If he didn't get back to his body soon, he may lose his life completely.

With one last glare sent towards the retreating form of Ryuk, Inuyasha turned away, rushing towards his awaiting body in the safety of his hotel room.

* * *

><p>Kagome bit her lip when she got a call from Inuyasha, <em><strong>"I'm sorry Kags... He got it."<strong>_

She hung up, clenching the little cellular device in a tight fist. _'Damn it... Damn it!'_ she thought angrily.

Fury ripped through her tiny frame upon seeing Ryuk reenter the jail cell and turned to Light, his back facing the camera. He was no fool, he knew if he talked low enough and hid his mouth, Kagome couldn't understand or hear him. Ryuk took advantage of the moment, whispering something, probably the newest location of the Death Note, to his human, leaving Kagome to watch helplessly. "L," she murmured down to the detective. L gazed up, seeing faint defeat in her eyes. "He has it back. Inuyasha was not able to succeed in retrieving the Note."

Ayame came to from her _'slumber'_, looking apologetic and joined the pair, crouching to meet L's coal grey eyes with her emerald before she whispered, "We will get him. We may have lost this battle, but we have not lost the war."

The miko nodded absently, seeing Light look into the camera with hidden triumph. He knew he had won this round.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day 5<strong>

Light sat silently on his bed leaning forward, his brown-red gaze fixed upon the bars keeping him from his freedom. He blatantly ignored the writhing shinigami to his right, uncaring for the twisting and crunching body of the very thing assisting him with creating a newer and _'cleaner'_ world.

"It's no good Light!" Ryuk shouted, grabbing at his own neck. "If I don't eat an apple soon-" The shinigami's back twisted in the oddest of angles, leaving Kagome and Ayame tilting their heads with a questionable look on their faces.

"Stalker-san... you won't be able to sell a video of me just sitting down," Misa tried persuading, voice sounding hopeful.

Kagome glanced at Soichiro, seeing his listless gaze settled on the ceiling, his eyes heavy from lack of sleep and a 5 o'clock shadow dusted his cheeks.

"Yagami-san seems to be in a much worse condition than Light-kun or Amane," L stated blandly.

"Well of course!" Matsuda answered. "During the five days Light-kun has been imprisoned, not a single reported criminal has died. In this situation, it's harder on the parent than the suspect."

Kagome frowned at his logic, but shook her head and refrained from saying anything. "As a result, this has pretty much decided that Light-kun is Kira," Aizawa added.

L leaned forward and pressed the button on Soichiro's microphone. "Yagami-san..." he called.

Soichiro jumps in his seat, startled. "What is it?" the chief asked in hope, looking into the camera. "Is it good or bad news?"

Aizawa's and Matsuda's lips tightened at their superior's reaction. "Umm, no. I think it would be much better if you don't think too much about this. No matter what you're thinking as you sit there, it won't affect the end results. Why don't you rest in a more relaxing environment?" L suggested.

"Don't be _**ridiculous**_!" Soichiro snapped, abruptly standing and sending his metal fold out chair to the floor. "There is no such thing as a _'relaxing environment'_ in my current circumstances! This is the most relaxing place for me now!" The elder man started towards the camera, rage set in his features. "No matter what the result is, when I leave here, it will be with my son!"

L stared owlishly. "I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day 7<strong>

Kagome watched Light intently as he sat there on the floor. He looked ragged and worn, so unlike the usually composed and pristine teen she knew before. "Light-kun, it's only been a week but you look exhausted. Are you ok?" L asked.

Light closed his eyes momentarily before opening them and lifting his head to stare at the camera. "Yeah. Even I can't say that I look too good at the moment," he admitted with a slight smile, as if it were a joke. "But such meaningless pride... I'll discard it."

Ryuk, who was upside down, arms and legs twisted beyond belief, slowly unwound himself when he realized the hidden command. He righted himself and said, "Alright."

Kagome's and Ayame's eyes narrowed in suspicion, not quite understanding what was happening. The shinigami raised his right clawed hand and stared at the teen below him. Ryuk turned away to the furthest back wall, slowly making his exit and bid Light a, "See ya." before melting through the solid pale walls.

Light blinked several times, looking around in confusion. "Kami," Kagome breathed, clenching her jaw in anger. "What has he planned now?"

L glanced at Kagome, having heard her reaction and returned to the screen, pressing his thumb to his lip. The differences between the Light here and the Light 5 minutes ago were... astounding. This Light seemed less... forced, and more believable. L didn't know what was happening, but this Light looked... innocent.

"Ryuzaki!" Light called, standing defiantly. "I know I chose to be imprisoned and go through with this, but I've just realized, there's no point in doing this!" Aizawa backed a step, and Matsuda gasped. "Because I am _not_ Kira! Hurry up and let me out if here!"

L answered through Light's microphone, "I can't do that. Until I am sure whether you're Kira or not, no matter what you say, I won't release you. That was the promise."

"There was something wrong with me that time!" Light yelled. "Do you actually believe that it's possible to do what Kira does and not be aware of it? I am not conscious of being Kira, therefore I am not Kira!"

"I also believe that Kira can not be unaware of who they are, but if you are Kira, then it all adds up. As soon as we imprisoned you, the killings stopped," L said simply.

"Listen carefully, Ryuzaki, there's no way I'm lying. I'm not Kira!" Light insisted through a grimace, and shook his head in denial. "I can only imagine that I've been set up!" L glared, eyes full of outright fury, into the monitor, gripping his knees in frustration, lips tight in anger. "Let me out! This is a waste of time!"

"No. I can't let you out," the detective responded icily.

"Damn it! How did it turn out like this...?" Light wondered softly, fists balled up and shaking.

"What's going on? This isn't like Light-kun. He's contradicting himself and isn't being logical at all," Aizawa said, frowning.

"Now that the murdering of criminals has stopped, there's no way we can release him. Even I have realized that much," Matsuda sighed. "Well, no matter what anyone says, at this rate, Yagami Light will be confirmed as Kira. We can close the case, and everyone will be happy."

_'Not quite,'_ Kagome thought grimly, biting the inside of her cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day 15<strong>

From the investigative room, Ayame could hear the clumsy running footsteps of a certain young Task Force member as he ran down the hall to join them. _'Oh boy, what now,'_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

Matsuda burst in panting, his eyes wide. "What's going on? Two weeks worth of criminals were taken out in one shot yesterday!"

Kagome rubbed her temples as she felt a headache threatening to overcome her._ 'Honestly, what more can go wrong?'_ she hissed in her mind. _'Not only did we lose another Death Note, but Ryuk found a new human to play with?'_ Her eyes settled on the angry looking teen on his bed, obviously unhappy with his containment. _'And him... What did he plan? He wouldn't have given up! That isn't like Yagami Light... That isn't Kira's personality!'_

"Yeah," Aizawa answered lamely. "Kira... is back."

"Have you told the cheif?" Matsuda asked excitedly.

"No, not yet."

Matsuda immediatly went to L's side, taking Soichiro's microphone and spoke into it urgently. "Chief! Kira is on the move!"

"What?" Soichiro jolted, eyes wide at the news.

"Kira was just resting. The judgment of criminals have begun again!"

"I-Is this true Matsuda? So my son... I can't say I'm happy that the killings have started again, but this means the suspicions around my son... no, I know Ryuzaki won't say he's completely _'white'_..." Soichiro trailed off, running a hand through his disheveled grey hair nervously.

L glances at the pair of Task Force members looking to him hopefully, then to the pair of Western warriors who frowned, and compromised. "Let's go with _'grey'_ then."

This still did not make Kagome nor Ayame happy, but they both understood why he had to say that. They had no physical evidence Yagami Light was Kira, and they couldn't possibly keep insisting they were 100% sure that he is. "_'Grey'_... is a fine color," Kagome agreed grimly. Ayame just nodded.

"Hear that Chief?" Matsuda asked, grinning.

"Yes. So he was mainly _'black_' before... Thank goodness," the elderly man mumbled.

"I'm sure that _'grey'_ is nearly indistinguishable from_ 'white'_. Next we should tell Light-kun-" L smacked Matsuda's hand away when the young Task Force Member reached for Light's microphone.

"_**Matsuda**_!" L shouted, but realized his mistake on honorifics and lowered his voice to his usual tone. "I mean, Matsuda-san. Please stop."

"Matsuda?" Matsuda asked softly, rubbing his slightly reddening hand.

"Please don't tell Light-kun."

"W-Why?"

L ignored the question, opting to talk to Light. "Light-kun," he called.

"What is it Ryuzaki?" Light asked in a bored demeanor.

"No criminal have been judged for over the past two weeks now. Why don't you admit you are Kira?" L pressed.

"You're being stupid, Ryuzaki," the teen replied. "You're wrong. I'm not surprised you think I'm Kira by the way the investigation is going, but this is a trap! I'm not Kira! Use the zoom and look closely into my eyes. Are these the eyes of someone lying?"

Unconvinced, L moved on to Misa. "Amane, are you sure you don't know who Kira is?"

"This again?" Misa complained. "Misa would like to know that herself. Kira is a superhero that killed the criminal who murdered Misa's parents."

L leaned forward, staring dubiously at the screen. _'At this point, I... I don't know how to continue the investigation...'_

"Ryuzaki," Ayame said.

L looked away from the monitor and to Ayame, his thoughts whirling around in his mind. "Yes Amaya?"

"Rin and I will broaden our search immediately. We will be back before night fall." It wasn't a request, nor a demand. Ayame grabbed Kagome's limp wrist and half dragged her out of the room.

Once they were safely away from human hearing, Kagome turned to Ayame and said, "Kouga, you and I will search the city. Look for anything suspicious. Let's just hope Ryuk isn't good at covering his tracks or his aura."

"Understood. Hopefully Lady Luck will be kind to us."

Unfortunately for them, _Lady Luck_ was not on their side.

**A/N: Alright, hope you enjoyed! Sorry for the lateness, but you know. School and I just came down with a cold. And when I get colds, I get them for like a week and a half (they kick my ass). Hmm, lemme ask y'all a quick question. How do you spell Inuyasha's sword? I just wanna know how you all spell it... Oh, and Sango's weapon. I saw so many spellings for her weapon too! So, if you got an answer for those two questions, please review it or PM it to me. Also, I'm not so good in action scenes. You be the judge if I did ohkay. Hopefully I did ;)) Sorry for any mistakes!**

**Please review your thoughts and concerns. Tell me how I'm doing or what I need to fix :)) Ja ne**

**-KiriKatana**

**[P.S.: Hurray! I have Friday off school! So I'll be spending it writing up another chapter. Whether or not I finish it, that's the problem. So hopefully it'll be ready by next week!]**


	16. A New Kind of Performance

**A/N: I know, I know. I'm so late with the update, and I'm really sorry. Things haven't been all fine and dandy, so I hope you all forgive me. Writers block and family issues have been nugging the hell out of me lately lol But things should be somewhat ohkay. Thank you to all those who reviewed!**

**This chapter is dedicated to snooze2010 and GhostGirlMD for helping me with this idea and offering advice, as well as encouraging me to continue.**

**And to those who haven't given up on my crossover since I hadn't updated in forever: Thank you! Please enjoy:**

* * *

><p>Kagome crossed her arms and huffed, floating above a busy intersection. She looked up and scowled at the graying sky, completely unaffected by the light drizzle falling to earth. Below her, pedestrians scrambled into buildings or rushed home to beat the upcoming storm. Several children jumped in puddles, which earned several frowns from the adults, and one little 6-year-old boy noticed Kagome, pointing into the sky in her direction while pulling on his mother's blouse. The mother hushed the boy and tugged him along, unable to see what he wanted her to see. The miko let a small smile come about at the boys innocence and waved, which he copied with a two-front-teeth-missing grin.<p>

"Kagome," called Ayame, emerald eyes meeting sapphire. "Ryuk's off-grid."

The priestess closed her eyes, the smile falling from her lips. "I know."

"This is getting ridiculous. We lost two Death Notes, two shinigami, two Death Note users, and we have a healing hanyou. This case isn't closing fast enough and Sesshoumaru is getting pissy," the okami yokai growled.

"Two shinigami..." Kagome mumbled, a frown etched into her features. "Whatever happened to the second one?"

"Kouga said it flew away."

"Flew away?" Kagome shook her head, opening her eyes. "Why would it just fly away?"

Ayame shrugged. "No idea."

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day 49<strong>

Kouga watched the screen uninterested from his place on the ceiling. L was ignoring him, and nothing seemed to faze the stubborn detective. "Yo Sherlock. I wanna ask ya something," Kouga said, slowly settling himself on the floor beside the seat L occupied. The okami yokai laid out, stretching on his back. "When did ya meet Kags?"

L glanced up at Kouga unemotionally before returning his gaze to the screen. The Task Force was going to be there soon, so why risk the chance of getting caught?

"Oi L, you can't ignore me for long." A long silence. "Have it your way," Kouga grumbled under his breath, annoyed.

L stifled a sigh and looked down at the annoying irkiyo with a slight of his brow, which Kouga almost missed because of how well the detective kept his face mostly impassive. "I met her formally over a hotel room table," L answered. "Informally in a 24-hour convenience store and in the park. She was battling a Nure-Onna before she fainted from exhaustion and I caught her before she hit the ground. Is there a reason why you'd wish to know this?"

"Nah, just wonderin'," Kouga replied, a sly grin suddenly breaking out.

L unconsciously leaned away, suddenly aware of how dangerous and creepy Kouga looked like wearing such an expression on his face. Couple that with the fact he wore furs and a metal chest plate, looking ready to take on a feudal war; it was unsettling. "You are... grinning at me. I don't understand why my response is so amusing to you."

"She's pretty isn't she?" Kouga asked, icy blue eyes staring up into coal ones.

L paused for a moment, narrowing his gaze at the male on the floor. "She is attractive, yes."

"Ok," Kouga said simply, closing his eyes.

"Care to explain why you had asked me such a question?"

"No, I don't think so. You can figure it out, you're the detective after all!"

Before L could demand once again for answers, he heard the door open and in walked one of the Task Force members. "Morning Ryuzaki!" Matsuda greeted happily.

"Good morning Matsui."

Matsuda froze at the door way for a few moments, eying the floor beside L. The image of a man wearing armor and furs vanished half a second later, leaving the young police man to shake his head.

* * *

><p><strong>Imprisonment: Day 50<strong>

L leaned forward, pressing on the microphone button that would allow him to speak to Soichiro and spoke softly. "Yagami-san? Are you ok? You know, there is no reason for you to continue doing this."

"It's been more than a month since criminals began being killed by Kira again. Now all that remains, Ryuzaki, is for you to realize this too. When I leave here, it will be with my son," Soichiro said strongly despite his rumpled appearance.

"The chief is so stubborn..." Matsuda murmured, glancing back at a nodding Aizawa.

L leaned forward to activate Light's microphone and said, "Light-kun, are you ok?"

Light laid on his side, nodding slowly. He looked drained, pale and weak. Wearily, he replied, "I'm ok... but Ryuzaki... ever since my imprisonment, criminals have stopped dying... There's a good chance that Kira or someone knows about my current predicament... It might be worth investigating alo-"

"No," L interrupted, his face devoid of emotion. "The reason they stopped dying is because you are Kira."

"That's not true!" Light shouted in desperation, sitting up and staring into the camera with pleading eyes. "I am not Kira! How many times do I have to tell you this?"

Aizawa watched the scene carefully, his expression softening at Light's reaction. "Ryuzaki is pretty harsh. I can't believe he hasn't told Light-kun that criminals are being murdered."

L ignored the pair of investigators behind him and switched his focus onto Misa, who sagged in her bindings pathetically. "Amane," he called.

"Yes?" she replied softly, almost defeated.

"You don't look so good. Are you ok?"

Misa frowned, though L couldn't see it behind her blinders. "What? Are you stupid or something?" she growled meekly. "If Misa was fine after so many weeks of this, she'd be some kind of weirdo."

"I guess you're right," L responded without any humor.

"Hurry up and release me. I want to see Light... Light... Light... Light...," Misa trailed off, blissfully.

"It seems like all three of them are reaching their limits," Matsuda commented, coming closer to the monitors to have a better view of the weak looking three.

"Ryuzaki, why do you continue to detain Light-kun?" Aizawa demanded. "You should release him. That way Chief will be free as well. Despite neither Amane nor Light-kun receiving information about them, criminals continue to be killed. Doesn't this tell you enough?"

L shot a slight annoyed look to the infuriating man and said, "No. The only thing I've been able to establish is Amane's extraordinary love for Yagami Light." He used his finger to stir the extra sweet coffee and lifted his hand to his face to see his long index finger coated with white cream.

"Ryuzaki... sorry, but personally, I think you're only doing this because you don't want your 'Light-kun is Kira' theory to be wrong," Aizawa told him, crossing his arms.

"Oh, so you do think that after all..." L licked his finger clean, keeping his steel gray gaze on the monitor.

Aizawa snapped, throwing his arms down in indignation and balled his hands into fists. "It's as Light-kun said, Kira killed Lind L. Tailor and those FBI agents. If they were able to kill without the need to acquire information, they would have never been caught! _'Kira does not kill more then it's necessary to'_, you said so yourself!" The outraged man only became even more infuriated when L brushed off his accusation, refusing to reply.

"Oh, I see," Matsuda said, trying to calm the situation, "If they could kill people under those conditions, they could have left the FBI agents alone because they would pose no threat."

L drank the rest of his coffee, thoughtful. "Fifty days have passed," Aizawa continued, trying to get his point across. "There's no point in carrying on with this anymore. Instead, we should be focusing on capturing the real Kira."

Kouga shifted his position on the floor with a sigh. "L, you won't find a way to convict Light because he doesn't know anything. Knowing him, he'll find a way to get the Death Note back. From what Ayame told me earlier, Ryuk is off-grid and the second shinigami is no where to be found. Something smells fishy. I bet Light has something up his sleeve."

After a long moment of contemplation, L responded a general answer. "I understand," he said monotonously, then activated Soichiro's communication system. "Yagami-san."

"What is it?" Soichiro asked tiredly.

"Could I get you to return to Headquarters? I'd like everyone to hear my verdict on this matter. I'd like you, Yagami-san, as Light-kun's father, to be the first to know."

Soichiro's head snapped to the camera, and his eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Fine."

* * *

><p><strong>Three Days Later<strong>

Soichiro drove a coal gray car through the streets grimly as Misa sat in the back, handcuffed, but not blindfolded. "I never imagined you would be such an old man, Stalker-san," Misa said smuggly.

"I'm not a stalker, I'm a detective," Soichiro replied shortly.

"Detective?" Misa shouted in disbelief. A look of recognition passed over her face. "I remember now! At the beginning of Misa's kidnapping, they mentioned something about _'suspicion of being Second Kira'_! They were actually serious about that?" she asked incredulously. "Surely not... The police would never tie me up like a maniac. Besides, if you're releasing me, isn't it a little odd to keep my hands and feet cuffed?"

"Silence," was Soichiro's only reply as he drove into a parking garage. He pulled up beside an awaiting Aizawa and Light, and got out. The pair of investigators nodded and Soichiro allowed Misa to get out as well.

Misa's face brightened into a smile and leapt up. "Light!"

"Misa," Light said in surprise.

"Light, I wanted to see you so much!"

Light turned on his father. "Father, what's going on?"

"Huh? Father?" Misa whirled on Soichiro, her eyes wide with realization. "Oh no! Misa called Light's dad a stalker and lots of other rude things! Pleased to meet you! I'm Amane Misa. I'm going out with Li-"

"Take them away Chief," Aizawa told his superior, unable to take Misa's high-pitched voice any longer.

Soichiro opened the back car doors and allowed both Misa and Light to get in. "Hurry up and get in," he told them coldly.

As the car spurred to life and drove out of the parking garage, Light let out a breath of relief. "I guess that means we're no longer under suspicion and finally free."

"No," Soichiro said firmly. Misa and Light glanced at each other worriedly and returned their gazes to the back of Soichiro's head. "I volunteered to escort you to a top-secret execution chamber in an underground facility."

"Execution chamber?" Misa cried out. "What?"

Light's voice edge hysteria. "What are you saying? Father?"

"You're joking right?"

"L had concluded that Yagami Light is Kira and Amane Misa is Second Kira, and if we dispose of both of you, the _'Kira killings'_ will end," Light's father stated placidly.

"The Kira killings should have stopped all ready..." Light whispered.

"No, they are still taking place."

Light's gaze turned furious. "Still taking place? That's not what L told me-!"

"It was most likely an investigation technique L was using in order to get you to confess. But that's not the point... L's proposal of killing both of you, thereby stopping '_Kira killings_', was quickly accepted by all the heads of the United Nations and the Government. Kira will be executed in secret, away from the public eye," Soichiro explained briskly.

"T-That's stupid Father! I am not Kira!" Light yelled.

"That's right! What are you thinking? He's your own son!" Misa cried, trying to get Soichiro to see her reason.

"It wasn't my decision," Soichiro responded, gritting his teeth. "It was L's. He's solved all sorts of impossible problems in the past, and he's yet to be proved wrong."

"Father... you're believing L over me?"

"L has even said that if the murders don't stop, he will take full responsibility for it, and pay with his life."

"It's true that given all the evidence up till now, the conclusion seems inevitable... but there's been a mistake! How could he come to this conclusion? There's something wrong here... This isn't like L at all. Up until now, he's always been able to offer solid proof when he solved a case... is he going to end it all just like this?" Light asked frantically.

"We've arrived," Soichiro simply said as he took a dirt road and skid to a stop beneath a bridge. The two passengers jolted at the sudden stop before protesting their positions.

Once Soichiro parked, Kagome slid into the car in her irkiyo form, unseen, and supervised the set up. She watched silently as L's plan played out, curiously wondering if it'd work. Honestly, she didn't think this was necessary. They already lost their memory, she told L herself, but he only replied that perhaps he could trigger Light's or Misa's mind-set for the Death Note and bring it forth.

"Where are we?" Light asked though clenched teeth. "What are you planning to do, bringing us to such a remote area?"

"Is it possible that you're planning to release us?" Misa wondered hopefully.

Soichiro waited a moment before speaking again. "No matter what we do here, no one will see it. I deliberately brought both of you here instead of the execution chamber. Light..." The investigator turned in his seat to meet Light's frightened eyes. "I'm going to kill you here, and then myself."

"What are you saying Father? Don't be stupid!" Light ordered, horrified. His voice rose in pitch and

Misa was hyperventilating at Soichiro's proclamation. "Stop it! You're crazy!" she shrieked, eyes wide. She started shaking her head as if to deny her Light's fate. "You're going to kill your own child and then yourself? If you want to die, then die by yourself! If you go through with this, then you're no better than Kira!" Misa screamed, tears streaming down her pale cheeks.

Kagome looked for any signs of false reactions, but so far, everything seemed real. Light hadn't even acknowledged her when she entered the car, which meant he could no longer see her essence.

"No, I'm different from Kira," Soichiro murmured. "I have responsibilities, both as a parent and also as the Chief of Police."

"Father, it's exactly as Misa says! Even if we die here, they still won't know the truth! If that's the case, it's better to run!" Light shouted, trying to persuade his father.

Kagome watched as Soichiro pulled the gun out from his jacket and raised a brow. He truly was convincing; Almost as if he were serious. "It's too late, Light. Whatever path you choose, you will be executed, and if that's the case..." Soichiro's paused in his speech momentarily to point the gun at Light'd forehead, "at least it will be by my hand."

"Stop it Father! I'm not Kira! If I die here, it'll be exactly what Kira wants!" Light exclaimed, struggling in his cuffs. "Don't you see that?"

Soichiro spared a glance at the cowering Misa and said, "Amane, my son and I will die here, but I have no reason to kill you. The police will probably find this car soon, and then you can be executed at the formal execution chamber." Light's father cocked his gun and stared at Light with an icy look in his eyes. "Light... We're both murderers," he said with dry amusement. "See you in Hell!"

"Father!" Light squeezed his eyes closed.

"Stop!" Misa screamed at Soichiro.

Kagome jumped at the sound of Soichiro's gun going off. Even if she knew it was all a set up to get Kira and Second Kira to confess, she couldn't keep herself from cringing at the loud, frightening bang.

Misa turned to Light, her eyes glittering with fat tears, a look of disbelief placed on her face.

Light opened his eyes, his own vision clouded with his own tears. "A... blank?" he asked, his voice wavering.

Soichiro fell into his seat in relief, eyes closed. "Thank God..."

"What... are you doing, Father?" Light asked breathlessly.

Soichiro turned towards them, eyes guilty. "Both of you, please forgive me," he pleaded. "This was the sole method of freeing you. But believe me, I only did this because I truly believe that you are not Kira. Were you watching that Ryuzaki? I did exactly as you asked, and as you can see, I'm still alive."

L's voice filled the car. "Yes. It was a very realistic performance. If Amane was truly Second Kira and could kill purely by looking at someone, I'm sure we can assume she would have killed Yagami-san before he shot Light-kun. And if Light-kun was Kira, the way I have imagined Kira to be, they would kill even a parent if necessary. However, in Light-kun's case, I can't dismiss the possibility that he may have figured it out that it was an act at some point. But, as promised, I'll end their imprisonment. And also as promised..." L sounded a little reluctant at this point. "Amane Misa, although you may insist that those tapes are occult videos, due to your confession that you sent them, and other points of evidence, you will remain under surveillance until Kira is caught and everything is resolved."

"What's up with that?" Misa asked defiantly, wiping her tears away. "Are you still suspicious of me?"

"Well, you can return to every day life. Isn't that enough?" Soichiro offered. "As long as you're innocent, all surveillance means, is that you'll be protected by the police."

"Oh really? Well, since Misa isn't Second Kira, she just has to think of it as a body guard!" she said cheerily, a huge transition from her frightened demeanor before.

"Also Light-kun, as promised, I'm prepared to make a pact with you; that is, you'll be with me 24/7 assisting me with this investigation," L continued.

"I understand, Ryuzaki. Together, we'll catch Kira," Light announced confidently.

L watched Light through the camera with narrowed eyes. "Yes, I'll be counting on you."

Kagome's own eyes narrowed on Light, displeased with the way it turned out. She knew she shouldn't be disappointed, since she knew this would be the outcome anyhow. But she couldn't help but feel a slight spark of hope to finally catch the little smug bastard. "I surely hope you know what you're doing L," she whispered, even though he couldn't hear her.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Days Later<strong>

Kagome laid out on the couch, having the fullest intent to just sleep there. L, on the other side of the cushioned furniture, watched her lids grow heavy and finally drift close. Secretly, the famous detective was glad she had finally fallen asleep. She's been up since two mornings ago, and she nearly made it to her third. Light had also drifted asleep on the recliner off to the side, the silver chain connecting both of their wrists laying limply on the floor between them.

L heard the investigation room's door being opened, and his head turned to see Matsuda stumbling in. Kagome's eyes fluttered open and she yawned, seeing Matsuda's entrance. "Matsuda? What are you doing here so early? It's 4 in the morning, shouldn't you be sleeping?"

The young Task Force member slumped into a beige love seat after closing the door and sighed. "I tried. But I keep waking up after some weird dreams. I couldn't sleep anymore, so I came here."

Kagome sat up, much to L's displeasure, looking concerned. "What kind of dreams?"

"They don't make sense," Matsuda admitted sheepishly.

"Tell me anyways."

After a moment of contemplation, Matsuda proceeded to tell the two about the dreams he had been having since he was a young child. "When I dream, all I see are things in weird angles. Upside down, side ways, right ways, every way! Lately I've been getting dreams of staring out my apartment window, which is on the 4th floor, and slowly, the ground gets closer and closer. It's as if my head is moving towards the ground, but I'm not falling."

L felt Kagome stiffen beside him, and he turned to see an ashen Kagome, her eyes open and void of the need for sleep. She was wide awake now. "Oh really?" she murmured, "Anything else?"

"Well, it always seems like... Like I'm searching for something. But I stop myself from finding it. I don't know why I stop myself or what I'm looking for. I just know I am," Matsuda said.

"Matsuda... Do you ever wake up with neck pain?"

The young man blinked owlishly a few times before nodding slowly. "How'd you know?"

"Do you mind if you show me your neck?" Kagome asked, ignoring his question. Matsuda revealed his pale neck and allowed the miko to look over it. There were several silver stretch marks extending over the flesh of his neck and Kagome bit her lip in worry.

To confirm her beliefs, Kagome allowed her reiki brush along Matsuda's soul. She felt it flare in response, which was not unusual in any way. What was unusual was the fact there was a dark bruise settled on his clear blue soul. A shadow of yoki.

L pressed his thumb to his lower lip, confused by Kagome's reaction. It was obvious she has reached a conclusion, but he didn't. "What is it Rin?" Matsuda wondered. "Is it bad?"

"Matsuda, I'm going to tell you something important, and whether or not you believe me is up to you," Kagome said in a hushed tone, glancing at Light to be sure he was still asleep. Luckily he had not awoken to their quiet conversation. "I am the Shikon no Tama's miko and I am skilled at handling things that which are not of the human world."

Matsuda's eyes widened, sleep leaving his eyes just as Kagome's did. "W-What?"

"Matsuda, I'm afraid you have Rokurokubi blood running through your very veins. Rokurokubi is a yokai that is able to stretch their necks to unbelievable lengths during the night. Your ancestors must have married a Rokurokubi in the past and passed its blood along in your family tree. It's quite common that Rokurokubi's enjoy being human instead of a yokai, although sometimes during the night, they subconsciously stretch their necks to find a human to devour. Since you have so little yokai in your blood stream, you're able to control it much better," Kagome explained. "But Matsuda, those strange images you were seeing were not dreams. They were memories of your adventure the night before."

Matsuda remained silent before clenching his fists. "Ryuzaki, do you believe this?"

"Yes, I do," L responded with no hesitation. Truly, he had no idea what to believe anymore. All he knew was that when it comes to this, he'd trust Kagome.

"I saw a man wearing armor lying on the floor beside Ryuzaki's seat the day of Light-kun's and Misa-Misa's release. Who was that?"

Kagome stood, wobbled a moment, but made her way to the distraught Task Force member and kneeled in front of him. "Matsuda, that was my friend Kouga. There are others like me working on this case. Though I'm a miko, they're yokai."

The young investigator widened his eyes. "Does that mean... Amaya is..."

"Yes," Kagome smiled gently. "Amaya is actually Ayame. I'm really Kagome, not Rin. The man you saw, Kouga, is actually a wolf demon, along with Ayame. The other man working on this case is half inu yokai. His name is Inuyasha." She took a deep breath, and continued. "But you must call Ayame and I by our false names, do you understand?"

Matsuda slowly nodded, and Kagome moved to stand, but he grabbed her wrist with a pleading look crossing his features. "Is there anything... Is there anything I can do? To remove the yokai blood?"

"No," she said softly, sapphire eyes softening. "But you can control it. Are you willing to receive some training to grasp your yokai nature?"

"Anything that can help," the young police force member nearly begged. "Just please... I want to make sure I can keep this whole thing under my control. I don't want to hurt anyone, I'm not a monster."

"Of course you're not."

Matsuda looked past her to see Light stir slightly but remained asleep, and lowered his voice. "Will you be training me?"

"No," Kagome replied. "I'm far too busy with the Kira case. But I know someone better at training newly found yokai than I am." The police force member looked worried, biting his lip when he thought of what would happen in the near future. "Please don't worry Matsuda. I deal with these kinds of things all the time. I'll contact my superior and explain, and then everything will be all fine and dandy."

"Fine and dandy," Matsuda echoed, a bit of doubt still marring his features. He looked at Kagome skeptically, but had no choice then to listen to her. Besides, what other explanation was there?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all liked. Sorry if it isn't the best. I've been trying to get through writers block and forced myself to write after not having been for months now. Please excuse OOCness or spelling/grammatical mistakes, it's been a while since I've written, so I hope it's ohkay.**

**Also, I've been busy with Districts (Dec. 10th) for acting. I performed two seperate scenes. One was a duet and the other was an ensemble. I receieved "Good"s from both of them. Not exactly an "Excellent" or a "Superior" but it was pretty good for my first time competing; There's always next year! **

**Check out GhostGirlMD's youtube channel (GhostGirlMD) and you'll see videos of the competition. As some of you may know, my name's actually Serena, so when you hear someone call my name and see a half Asian, half white girl respond, yep that's me. Lol Check it out if you want.**

**Be sure to review. Reviews helps me through writers block :D Ja ne**

**-KiriKatana**


	17. Speaking The Truth

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm back with an update! I hope ya'll like it, because this chapter was a pain to write and put out. There had been so many revisions, it's been driving me bat-shit insane. Also, have you noticed that Watari is awesome-sauce? He'd be like the best grandpa ever! This chapter is dedicated to: Ashna (queenofsurf13) and snooze2010. Thanks guys for not giving up on me! And also thanks for your advice and encouragement! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and has been staying with me despite my update issues and whatnot. On with the dog and pony show!:**

Matsuda sat in a familiar, yet unfamiliar room. Though the decor was obviously the same as the room the Task Force considered as temporary Headquarters, it was completely changed by its occupants.

He fidgeted in his seat as the man named Inuyasha scrutinized him from his position in the bed. "Sorry about the mess, but we haven't exactly had any time to ourselves," Kagome apologized sheepishly as she picked up an empty can of soda from the floor.

"Keh," Inuyasha grumbled. The miko pursed her lips and threw the can at the healing hanyou at blinding speeds. Inuyasha jolted, trying to get out of the way, but he was unable to since he was tangled in the mounds of sheets and comforters. It nailed him straight on the forehead. "Oi! What was that f-"

A sharp knock interrupted his protest and Kagome made her way to the door. Matsuda leaned forward in anticipation and watched as the door was opened. A blur of orange attached itself to Kagome and she was nearly knocked over by the sheer force.

Kagome laughed after regaining her footing and kissed the young teen on the forehead. "Hey Shippou."

"You've been gone forever," the fox demon complained, pulling back to see his sister figure.

A woman that looked about Kagome's age entered as well with white hair, like Inuyasha's, and timid lilac eyes. She wore a simple white dress and had skin the color of ivory. She was fragile looking, with delicate features and a small smile gracing her petal-like lips. The woman was a bit shorter than Kagome and wore no jewelry what-so-ever. "Kagome," she greeted calmly, but the excitement in her voice was detectable. "It's so good to see you."

"It has been a while, eh, Shiori?" the miko smiled, releasing her hold on Shippou in order to bring the pale female into a tight embrace. "It's good to see you as well."

A woman with reddish hair and tanned skin hovered close behind Shiori, excitement bubbling when Kagome took notice of her. "Ka-go-me!" she practically sang, dark blue eyes alight with brimming happiness.

"Ashna!" Kagome cheered, glad to see the tiger demoness happy and well. "Now that is a face of someone I haven't seen in two years. How've you been?"

"Good. Lord Fluffer sent me out to India to work under two princes for a while, but now that their curse is lifted and they're all happy, I was sent back to the Manor. I heard about your predicament and couldn't help but get involved and escort little miss Shiori here," Ashna explained.

Matsuda coughed, gaining the attentions of the rooms occupants. He waved sheepishly as Kagome jumped and hurriedly went to introduce everyone. "Matsuda, this is Shippou, Shiori and Ashna. They all work under Sesshoumaru. Shiori will be your teacher."

"Her?" Matsuda asked dubiously, eyes wide. He couldn't fathom how a fragile looking girl will be able to teach the skills needed to him, but then he thought of Kagome. She looked young as well, but she'd been keeping powerful secrets from the Task Force. Perhaps he should stop judging a book by its cover. Afterall, looks can by misleading.

Shiori bowed and said, "I will be honored to train you. That is, if you will have me."

Awkwardly, Matsuda bowed back and straightened his posture at the presence of such a pretty woman. "O-Of course, Miss Shiori. The honor is all mine," he studdered, his cheeks coloring slightly. Shiori tilted her head in slight confusion, but smiled warmly in order to ease the nervous man before her.

She'd always trained young females before because she was known for her gentler teachings. She'd never experienced teaching the opposite gender, but she hoped it wouldn't be much different than teaching a female. Matsuda would be the first male to be taught under her, and while Shiori didn't mind it, she was worried about the rigorous training her new student would have to endure both physically and mentally. For the most part, her past students were full-fledged demons and occasionally half-demons. Never had she had to train someone of such low yokai blood.

"Just call me Shiori. I was never one to abide by human titles. Besides, I like to speak with students on a more personal level," Shiori explained softly.

"As a cover-up, you may refer to her as Shinju in front of the Task Force and Light. Shinju is your recently widowed aunt. Using this story allows you to slip by the notice of your team without too many questions thrown your way. Just say you were close to your aunt and uncle, and do look a bit mournful," Kagome filled in, handing over a small manila file. "Any other background information will be provided within this folder."

"She won't be coming into contact with the case, will she?" Matsuda asked worriedly.

"Of course not," Ashna replied. "The only connection to the Kira case will be through you, and I won't allow her to even come close to becoming involved in such a dangerous situation."

"She is one of our best teachers after all," Shippou chirped.

"And this means you're going back to the Western Manor, Shippou," Kagome told the fox demon with a raised brow.

"But Kago-"

The miko cut off his protest. "No buts! I bet Lord Milkbone needs your help out there, and we have plenty of agents here. So I want you to go home and listen to what Sesshoumaru tells you to do. Got it?"

Shippou opened his mouth to argue, but Inuyasha interrupted. "Ya heard her, Kit. Better get back home. I can sense that little annoying imp readying to take leave so ya better hurry," he grumbled, leaving no room for Shippou's complaints.

The kitsune sighed heavily before saying, "Fine." He hugged Kagome, Ashna, and Shiori, then waved to Matsuda and Inuyasha before rushing out the door.

"Where will you be staying?" Matsuda asked. "Ryuzaki has us moving to a new location."

"I will be staying in a nearby hotel. My contact information is within the folder," Shiori answered.

"We start your training tomorrow. I will be your sparring partner when need be," Ashna grinned. A canine exposed itself, poking her bottom lip as she peered over at him. "Don't expect me to go easy on you."

* * *

><p>Kagome walked down the halls of the new Task Force Headquarters, eying the shininess of it all. It was definitely not her style. She balanced a tray of breakfast food in one hand and used the other to push open Watari's surveillance room.<p>

"Good morning, Watari-san," Kagome greeted. "I noticed you haven't had your morning tea yet."

"Ah, thank you Rin. You didn't have to," Watari smiled, moving a stack of papers off to the side to make room for the tray.

Kagome swatted Watari's hand away when he reached to pour the tea and instead did it herself. "Let me. You work far too hard; allow me to at least do this for you."

Watari chuckled and let the miko do as she pleased. She passed the cup of tea to the elderly man and smiled when he nodded his approval. "This is quite a fine tea, my dear."

Kagome poured herself a cup and sat at the edge of his desk. "Thanks, glad you like it." She sipped quietly and watched as Aizawa's car drove into the parking garage. He rolled down his windows and scanned his finger and eye before being allowed entrance.

The cameras followed him as he parked and proceeded to the metal detector. He rid himself of loose metal items and went through, but was stopped by the red 'X' that told him he still had metal on his person.

Kagome's sapphire eyes slid from the screen and casually glanced around the room, familiarizing herself with it. Something on his desk made her do a double-take, however. The young miko narrowed her eyes on the book resting on top of Watari's papers.

Without asking, she picked it up and flipped through it, confirming that it was indeed a book of Japanese mythology. "Watari-san, I never knew you had such a great interest in Japanese legends," Kagome stated, a single brow raising in question.

"Recently I've become quite fascinated with it," Watari replied, bringing his tea cup to his lips. "Afterall, I would like to know more about who Ryuzaki is contacting." A sly glance was sent Kagome's way and she forced herself to look confused instead of panicked.

"What are you talking about?"

Watari took a heavy gulp from his tea before admonishing the Task Force member. "Now, now, Rin. I may be old, but I'm not naive nor am I senile."

Kagome's expression darkened. "How long have you known?" she asked as calm as possible.

"Since your first meeting with Ryuzaki. I happened to notice him researching on strange lion-dog creatures and snake women."

"And that was enough to draw the conclusion?"

Watari turned to look at the young woman situated at his desk's edge. "No. I first drew a conclusion when I met your friend, Amaya." At Kagome's frown, he elaborated. "I am an orphanage director, my dear. The orphanage I am the caretaker of selects students that are intelligent enough to possibly precede Ryuzaki if he loses his life during a case. I've seen many talented young children come and go through my building's doors and once in a while, I receive a student that is far more exceptional than the others. They are faster, smarter, stronger and age slower than anything I've ever seen.

"The first I accepted under my wing was a young wolf demon by the name of Megumi. She was a trouble-maker but held the intelligence of a fully grown adult and was experienced in the art of jujitsu. She lost her family at the tender age of, or what looked to be the age of, 6 during a territorial war involving the South and her homeland, the East.

"But the way your friend Amaya moved, looked and acted was extremely similar to Megumi. The moment she walked through those hotel doors, I knew. And I knew you were involved."

"Why now? Why didn't you approach us straight away?" Kagome asked quietly.

"I didn't want to scare you away," Watari chuckled.

"We're not animals," she grumbled around her cup. "I mean Amaya partly is, but still."

They returned their gazes to the screen and Watari said, "I won't tell anyone, if that's why you're worried about. I've had many more students that were like Megumi and I had never told a soul."

"I'll still have to talk to my superior," Kagome sighed, then her eyes widened when she saw that Aizawa was finally able to pass the metal detector by throwing off his slacks and stomping through with a green light giving him an okay.

"He'll just have to get used to our security system," Watari chuckled.

* * *

><p>L slowly finished the strawberry cake on his plate before setting the empty plate onto the glass table in front of him. To his left was a dozing Kagome and to his right was a none-too-happy Light. Misa sat at a couch on the other side of the glass coffee table, her expression that of irritation. Her fingers played with the edge of her thigh high black and gray striped socks out of frustration. "Hey, this doesn't feel like a date," Misa grumbled, crossing her arm across her chest.<p>

"Just think it's a double date," Kagome told her sleepily.

"But you and Ryuzaki aren't even dating!"

"Hence the word pretend, Amane-san." As an afterthought, Kagome curled into L's side and wrapped her arms around his torso, like he was a teddy bear. "Happy now?"

The miko's actions surprised the detective, but her affections weren't unwelcome. As a person, people avoided L because of his jaded attitude or his overall look. He generally off-put or frightened people, so when he felt the warmth Kagome offered him through such an intimate touch, he felt accepted.

Without looking away from the woman 'cuddling' him in her sleep, he said, "Pay no attention to Rin and I. Anyway, are you going to eat that piece of cake?" L looked up at Misa with his steely grey eyes.

"Sweets are fattening, so I try not to eat them too much," Misa replied, wrinkling her nose and sniffing haughtily.

"If you use your head, you can still eat sweets without gaining weight," L stated matter-of-factly.

"Hey! You're making fun of me again!" Kagome shifted in her sleep, drawing the attention of the investigator she was cuddling to herself. He felt her arms tighten around him momentarily and felt her sigh in contentment. After a moment of thought on Misa's part, she leaned forward as if to negotiate. "If I give you the cake, then will you leave me alone with Light?"

"Even if I leave you two alone, I'll be watching with the surveillance cameras. It's the same thing."

"You pervert!" Misa shrieked. "Will you stop doing these sick things?" She straightened her posture and leaned back onto the couch unhappily.

"Call me whatever you like. I'm taking your cake," L announced. He paused in his conquest when he realized Kagome was still clinging to him. Surely he couldn't move without waking her. And she needed her sleep due to long periods of time spent outside of her body as an ikiryo. It wasn't healthy how she continuously went without proper sleep, but there wasn't much he could do about it. He just hoped she got at least an hour or two of sleep before having to head off again. "Amane-san, could you hand me the cake?"

"What?" Misa asked dubiously. Her gaze caught Kagome before she huffed and handed the cake over unhappily, resisting the urge to just toss it into his face. But she had a reputation to uphold, so she didn't. "She sleeps more than she works. Are you sure she's good for this case?" she grumbled instead, rolling her eyes.

"She's a hard worker," L replied, his mouth watering at the sight of the cake before him. Slight irritation marred him, though, when Misa dared to comment on Kagome's worth of the case.

"You know, I'll just close the curtains and turn off the lights!" Misa pursued ignoring L's statement.

"We also have infrared cameras."

The teenage pop star let out a sound of sheer fury and annoyance, wanting to pull her hair at the impossible panda-eyed man presenting a challenge to her. She was going to retort, but Light began to speak."Despite moving into a fully equipped headquarters, you don't seem very enthusiastic, Ryuzaki."

L chewed on a piece of Misa's cake, regarding Light thoughtfully. Around the bite he had in his mouth, he said, "Enthusiasm, huh?" He swallowed. "I don't have any. Actually, I'm kind of depressed."

"Depressed?" Light repeated, blinking owlishly. He hadn't expected such an answer from the detective.

"Yes," L answered, monotonously. "All this time I thought you were Kira. I'm just shocked my deduction was wrong." He took a generous bite of cake and chewed a bit before adding, "But, I'm still suspicious of you, hence these." He lifted his arm lazily to jingle the chain connecting the both together. He let his arm down to the couch, his expression thoughtful. "Kira can control people's actions. In other words, Kira was controlling you to make me suspect that you were Kira. You and Misa were both controlled by Kira. When I think about that, everything matches up."

"By that reasoning, Misa and I were controlled, but doesn't that still mean we're Kira?" Light wondered out loud, staring at L as the man ate. He crossed his arms, his gaze narrowing in suspicion. He didn't like where this was headed.

"Yes, I don't think I'm wrong about that. You're both Kira. I think that when you were confined, you were Kira. And while you were confined, criminals stopped dying. You were Kira until then, so it works out. But after two weeks, criminals began dying again." L looked over at Light out of the corner of his eye. "Based on that evidence, I think Kira's power can be passed from person to person." He returned his piercing steel gaze down to his cake.

"That's...an interesting idea. But if that's true, it won't be easy to catch Kira," Light sighed, frowning in thought. He stared out of Misa's window as he rolled the idea around in his mind.

"Yes. That is why I'm at a loss. Even if we catch those under Kira's control, Kira's powers will be passed on to others and the former will have no memory of their actions. Which means it's useless to catch anyone."

Light's gaze returned to L's in shock. He smiled uneasily at the investigator. "But that hasn't been decided yet, right? Cheer up."

"Cheer... up?" L asked, his expression curious. "I can't. No, it's better to not try so hard. Our lives will be in danger if we desperately try to chase him."

"Ryuzaki," Light growled out menacingly. The insomniac looked over at his teenage "friend" and was promptly punched in the face, sending L backwards due to the blunt force. The sudden impact knocked him into the dozing Kagome before he fell over the arm of the couch and onto the hard wood floor. Misa shrieked in shock as Kagome jumped to her feet, barely dodging Light as he was pulled along by the chain connected to L.

Just before he fell, Light righted himself, standing over L as the investigator sat up. "That hurt," L admitted, surprised.

"Stop messing around!" Light ordered. "You don't feel like doing anything just because your deduction was wrong?"

"I may have phrased that wrong," L murmured, wiping his mouth roughly using the back oh his hand. "I meant it would be a waste for us to make a move, so we shouldn't-"

"There's no way we can catch him if we don't chase him! Do you know how many innocent people you're involving in this case?" Light demanded, seething. He grabbed the front of L's shirt and lifted him by the collar slightly. Kagome moved to intervene and knock some civility into Light, literally, but stopped when she noticed L's demeanor suddenly change into that of defense.

"I know," L responded softly. "But for whatever reason..." L ducked free and lurged to the side, kicking Light under his chin harshly. "An eye for an eye."

The chain pulled L as Light toppled back onto the far side of the couch, leaving L to fall onto it as well, narrowly avoiding falling onto Light. The couch creaked under their sudden weight and force, and it tipped back, sending them rolling onto the floor. L quickly sat up. "It's not that my deduction was wrong. The fact is, the case isn't going to be solved simply as Light Yagami is Kira and Misa Amane is Second Kira. So I was a bit depressed. I'm human. Am I not allowed to feel like that?" L asked honestly.

"No, it's not," Light ground out, still furious. "The way you talk. It's as if you won't be satisfied unless I'm Kira!"

"I won't be satisfied unless you're Kira?" L repeated angrily. "That may be true. I just realized I wanted you to be Kira." Light moved to punch L again, and the detective hadn't moved to defend himself. Kagome refused to have him get struck again and jolted forward to grab a hold of Light's wrist, twisting slightly to freeze the teenager in his tracks momentarily. What she didn't expect was his defiance to her will and his sudden wrench of his wrist to free himself. The sudden force knocked Kagome over and it sent her backwards, only to land sitting on the table. Unluckily, the miko had sat in Light's uneaten portion of cake, the white and purple frosting sticking to her ass as she stared shocked at Light's strength. Perhaps she misjudged him.

Light threw another blow to L's face, his fist connecting with the investigators cheek, leaving L to reel for a split second, his rage barely masked when he saw Light push Kagome back. "An eye... for an eye. I'll have you know, I'm pretty strong," L said. He twisted out of Light's punch and roundhouse kicked his adversary's face. Light pulled the chain to get the upper hand on L, but he didn't succeed. The pair grabbed fistfuls of each others shirt, raising their fists to strike the other down, when the phone rang.

They men released each other and L went to the toppled over phone to answer. "Yes?"

"Please listen, Ryuzaki," came Matsuda's voice sheepishly. "Misa-Misa is number one in Eighteen Magazine's reader popularity poll!"

"Yes I see," L replied, obviously not sharing the Task Force member's excitement.

"That means it's been decided that she'll be starring as the heroine in the next film by the director, Nishineke!" Matsuda shouted happily.

L promptly hung up by dropping the phone on it's stand. "What's wrong?" Light asked him casually despite the recent fight.

"Matsuda's acting stupid again," he answered.

"Well, Matsuda is a natural at that," the former Kira mumbled.

Kagome looked up at the camera with an apologetic smile. "You know he can hear us, right?" The occupants of the room shrugged and Kagome sighed, standing from her position in the table. As she feared, cake was smeared all over the butt of her favorite pair of jeans. "This was my favorite pair of jeans!" she complained, glaring daggers at Light, who looked at her strangely, unknowing he was the cause of her debacle. "Aren't you supposed to be an adult? In college? How can you be fighting with the man investigating the Kira case like a child? I swear, if I were your mother, I'd send you straight to your room and wouldn't let you out for days on end!" She was so distracted with admonishing Light, that Kagome completely missed L's gaze on her rear.

However, it didn't go unnoticed by an ikiryo Kouga, who watched from the Task Force's surveillance screens beside an uncomfortable Matsuda. The wolf demon guffawed at L's obviousness. "I knew he liked her!" Matsuda frowned up at Kouga, but said nothing in order to avoid being called crazy in addition to his title of stupid by his fellow investigators.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two Months Later<strong>_

Ayame lounged on the leather couch beside Matsuda, taking a brief nap as he texted back and forth with his new mentor, Shiori. She was explaining various exercises to him again to reign in his yoki and keep it in check. Kagome sat in an office chair, spinning around like she did when she was a child. She giggled, blue eyes wide with delight as Aizawa pushed her chair to make her go faster and chuckled when she bumped into the big desk, which abruptly stopped her amusing pass-time.

Light made a small sound of annoyance when one of the stacks of papers fell over due to Kagome's chair. L refrained from laughing at his strange companion and instead focused on what Light was doing. "Ryuzaki, I know you're not feeling up to it, but come over here for a second," the teen said, waving him over. The detective wheeled over and looked over at the computer screen curiously. Kagome, being the curious miko she is, wheeled over as well, bumping into L's chair as she did. "Take a good look at this. Isn't it unbalanced?" L put a finger to his lip, glancing over the statistics in front of him and nodded. "All three of them were prominent Japanese businessmen. They all died of heart attacks. As a result, Yotsuba's stock prices rose and those of the other companies dropped. In other words, they are deaths in Yotsuba's favor," Light continued. "Checking back, there've been as many as thirteen such cases in the past three months. What do you think? I can only conclude that Kira is supporting Yotsuba."

Kagome narrowed her eyes on the news, and L noticed her change of expression and stature. _'Could the shinigami really be as stupid as to rejoin the human world so soon?'_ Kagome thought with a slight frown marring her face. _'And if so, which one is it? Ryuk, or the bone one?_' Her eyes went to Light suspiciously. '_Could this be a part of Light's elaborate plan?'_

"Yes, but if that's true then punishing criminals is not this Kira's true intent," L replied, his voice placid.

"Yeah, he's punishing criminals as a front and killing people for the benefit of his company," Light said with a small smile. "Do you feel more enthusiastic now?"

* * *

><p>Later in the evening, both Mogi and Soichiro joined the Task Force in the main room stiffly. Matsuda noticed from his place on the couch and he jumped up, much to Ayame's displeasure since the shifted weight of the couch woke her up, and he rushed to meet the pair. "Chief! Oh you too, Mogi! Great job!" He stopped when he was in front of them. "It's amazing! With Light's help, the theory that Kira is involved with the Yotsuba group had become stronger."<p>

"Yotsuba?" Ayame repeated, glancing at Kagome, who nodded. The wolf demoness nodded back and promptly left to inform the rest of the agents.

"That's probably the case, Matsuda," Soichiro said, putting a hand on his fellow Task Force members' shoulder. Matsuda was instantly on the defensive, knowing something was wrong. "We just heard from the Director that Kira's offered bribes yo politicians. The police caved into Kira." At this point, everyone looked over at the Chief in horror. "Mogi has already made up his mind, but..." he trailed off, shifting his weight nervously. "Aizawa, Matsuda, if you still want to pursue Kira, then turn in your letters of resignation to the NPA with Mogi and me." Aizawa and Matsuda looked at the man strangely, mouths slightly agape. Soichiro reiterated his meaning, "We can not pursue Kira anymore unless you quit the police force."

"What do you mean?" Aizawa sputtered, refusing to believe the words coming out of his chief's mouth.

"It's simple," Soichiro said, frowning. "We were told that we would be fired if we were to pursue Kira with L."

"So then, Chief, you really... you're really quitting?" Matsuda asked, brows raised.

"In a few hours, I'll no longer going to be your chief. But you still have your own lives. Please think hard before you make your decision."

After a moment of silence, L finally said something. "I think you should all remain as police officers. I was alone to begin with and I'm to you all for sticking with me this far, but I can do it myself. I'll be sure to visit you all at the police department and bring you Kira's head as a gift."

"That's right," Kagome assisted. "You have family's to think about. Putting yourself in unnecessary danger when L, Watari, myself and Amaya is fully capable to handle the Kira case is not a bright idea. Please, leave it to us. We will not fault you for leaving."

"Ryuzaki, as long as Amaya, Rin and I are here, you won't be alone. You have my promise," Light announced.

"That's right, I'll have them working with me until I catch Kira. But everyone else should remain as police officers," L said, staring at his computer screen.

"But you told us you needed the help of the police in this case," Soichiro pointed out, confused.

L took a moment to observe the cherry he held by it's stem before answering, "That's because the police, as an organization, didn't bow to Kira and hoped to arrest him. I don't really think the help of two or three civilians who quit the police force can really count as police. Also, the police have decided that they don't want to catch Kira, so that's enough." L popped the cherry into his mouth, stem and all.

"It's true we wouldn't be of much help not being police officers," Soichiro conceded, "but what about our feelings? We've risked our lives to catch Kira. We at least have the right to decide whether we stay here or remain as police officers!"

L frowned as he pulled the knotted cherry stem from his mouth. Kagome watched him in interest, her thoughts surrounding his ability to tie a cherry stem into a knot. "Means he's a good kisser," Kouga pointed out with a laugh. Kagome jumped and looked to her right to see her wolf demon friend floating beside her.

"Don't scare me like that," she hissed quietly, her cheeks pink at being caught. Her gaze returned to L shyly, who was staring at her out of the corner of his eyes in confusion.

L set the cherry stem down on a small circular plate before speaking again. "I suppose you're right. Then decide which you want to do."

"But Chief, if you quit the police force, you'll be unemployed. Even if we catch Kira, what are you going to do afterward?" Aizawa asked him, his brow furrowing.

"Afterward, huh?" Soichiro wondered, regarding the new issue. "I haven't thought about it, but after we catch Kira, I guess I'll be looking for a job again." The chief of the police smiled despite the serious situation.

"I've decided!" Matsuda yelled excitedly, grinning widely. "I'm also going to quit the police and chase Kira! I'll still do my job as Misa-Misa's manager and besides, if I remained as a police officer, I'd feel like a loser."

"Watch what you say, Matsuda," Soichiro ordered sternly, looking past him to see a contemplative Aizawa.

Matsuda turned to look at his friend and lost the smile on his face. "How about if I remained as a police officer and helped you in my spare time?" Aizawa asked hopefully, refusing to give up on his dream of catching Kira. It wasn't fair to him that he had to quit, but he knew his family came first and it was important to give them support.

"That's no good," L deadpanned. "If you remain a police officer, please don't come back here."

"I won't leak information!" he shouted angrily, face contorting into fury.

"I won't give you any information. As detectives, you are free to chase Kira. But I don't think it's right to give up your livelihoods and harm your families just to catch Kira."

"It's as Ryuzaki says," Soichiro agreed. "No one will blame you if you quit now."

"That's right! No one will think of you as a traitor," Matsuda added, trying to ease the anger Aizawa was expressing.

"But Chief, you have a family too," Aizawa accused.

"Our situations are different."

"That's not fair!" It didn't matter that he sounded like a child. He wanted to continue chasing and catching Kira. He already spent so much time and energy to beat the murderer; he didn't want to give up now. "I want to help to. I was prepared to die anytime. And if I quit here, how will I face Ukita? Damn it! Why can't a detective working for the police chase Kira?"

Suddenly, Watari's 'W' appeared on screen, casting a white glow across the dimmed room. "Ryuzaki," Watari called, his voice coming over the speakers. "In case anything happened to a member of the Task Force, even if they were fired, you entrusted me to make preparations so that financial support would be offered to their families so that they would never be in need for the rest of their lives. Why aren't you informing them of this?"

"Watch what you say Watari," L warned.

"I apologize."

"Oh, so our livelihood was secured?" Matsuda questioned before his smile returned. "Aren't you glad Aizawa?"

Aizawa glared venomously at the L's back. "Ryuzaki, were you watching to see if I would quit the police to join you?"

"It's not like that Aizawa," Soichiro cut in swiftly. "Ryuzaki just doesn't like to say things like that himself."

"No," L denied. "I was testing you. I was watching to see which you would choose."

Kagome frowned at this, glancing over at a confused looking Kouga."He's lying," Kouga murmured. "Why is he lying?"

_'He's choosing for Aizawa,'_ Kagome realized. '_He wants him to go back to his family. That by keeping him on board the Kira case, it risks Aizawa's and his family's lives._'

L ignored Kouga's muttered words and focused on the seething man through the reflection on his screen. "All right! I'll quit and remain as a police officer!" Aizawa shouted. "I couldn't make a decision quickly like you all and I was leaning towards staying a police officer anyway."

"Don't be so stubborn," Matsuda complained.

"No, I quit! It's becoming clear to me once more. I hate Ryuzaki. I hate the way he does everything!" He turned to leave, stomping towards the door when he heard L's next words.

"But I like people like you," L stated.

Aizawa paused in his trail to the door and whirled on the detective. "And I hate how he can say those things like this so shamelessly! I quit!" He left promptly after that, leaving no room for argument.

"Thank you very much for your hard work," L called out after him as the door slammed shut.

"Follow Aizawa," Kagome whispered to Kouga. "Make sure he's safe with his family. Then report back to me." The wolf demon bowed his head slightly before melting through the doors Aizawa had just left through.

* * *

><p>"I found another," Light said. L turned to Light after sipping his coffee. "The branch manager of Yotsuba's biggest rival bank died on September 7th when he slipped on the steps of his home."<p>

"September 7th was his birthday," Soichiro added, walking in with a document in hand. "I checked once more and discovered that the deaths that are beneficial to Yotsuba are concentrated around the weekend. At first, the times of deaths were random, but gradually, they became concentrated around Friday nights through Saturday afternoons."

"It's amazing you caught that Chief!" Matsuda praised.

"I told you, I'm no longer chief," Soichiro grumbled.

"This should be some sort of hint, Dad," Light told him.

"I haven't lost to you and Ryuzaki yet," the former chief claimed with a dry laugh. "I don't want to be dead weight."

"Is Kira someone from Yotsuba or is Kira using Yotsuba?" L wondered out loud, his eyes trained on Kagome and Ayame, who were speaking in hushed tones off to the side of the room. "I haven't figured it out yet, but let's investigate this with the assumption that this is Kira's doing. Let's thoroughly investigate Yotsuba!"

Mogi set down stacks of files onto the desk beside L. "I've compiled a list of all domestic employees in the Yotsuba Group," he told him.

"Thank you," L thanked, looking over the files. "300,000, huh? I'm surprised you compiled the list so quickly."

"That's amazing Mr. Mogi," Light commented, eying the heavy stack. "You've been amazing from the beginning."

Matsuda pursed his lips slightly, feeling slightly useless at this point. While Soichiro and Mogi had been busy and useful, he hadn't. "Ryuzaki! Is there anything I can do besides being a manager?"

"You want to be more useful?" L asked.

"Yes, of course!"

"Then can you get me another cup of coffee?"

"What?" Matsuda asked, surprised.

"And for our guests over there." L motioned towards the people sitting on the couch. One was a woman with curly blond hair and the other was a man with dirty blond hair. The man lifted a hand in greeting and Ayame sneered.

"Who are they? When did they get in?" Matsuda asked with wide eyes.

"They are our new members."

The man and woman both stood to join everyone. The woman wore a striped, stylish office-like outfit and wore dark red lipstick that stood out against her pale skin. Black sunglasses hid her eye color from the group. The man wore a black casual suit with a mauve dress shirt. He stood tall compared to his companion.

"I'm Aiber. A con-man. Pleased to meet you," Aiber introduced with a nod and a smirk.

"Wedy. I'm a thief by trade," Wedy nearly sighed.

"A con-man and a thief?" Soichiro frowned.

"Yes. Aiber has excellent social skills," L told the Task Fore. "He's a con-man who can cozy up to our target. We'll use him to infiltrate Yotsuba. Wedy is a thief who can crack any lock, safe or security system. As proof, she entered without any of us noticing."

"We have to work with criminals," Soichiro stated bluntly, eyes narrowing on the pair before him distastefully.

"They're criminals," L agreed. "But not the type who will surface and be killed by Kira. Think of them as pros of the underworld."

"I see. If we want to investigate Yotsuba, we need people like them," Light nodded, looking them over. "Let's work together and give it our best!"

Aiber caught sight of Kagome and Ayame before grinning lewdly. The women stepped up to give him their false names so he wouldn't blow their cover. "Aiber, so good to see you again," Kagome smiled uneasily. "You may call me Rin for this particular case."

"Amaya,"Ayame nodded. Inuyasha slid into the room through the wall and glared at the male demon standing a mere two feet away from Kagome.

"Oi, what the hell is this asshole doing here?" the hanyo growled. "Aiber, is it? Aren't you supposed to be in England or something?"

"Last time we saw you, you were in England," Kagome told him, so he could answer Inuyasha's question without suspicion.

"I was," Aiber replied, taking hold of Kagome's chin and tilting it up in a mock kissing gesture. "But Ryuzaki enlisted my help."

Kagome shoved him away with a grimace and left the room without looking back, muttering, "Asshole," under her breath.

* * *

><p>Matsuda took in a deep breath, closing his eyes to get a better image of what Ashna's and Shiori's auras looked like without the distraction of the two very attractive women in front of him. His mentor was instructing that it would be easier to sense people's energy by keeping him closed off to the world as possible in order to concentrate on his yoki. Behind his closed eyelids, he saw a faint lavender glow that he assumed was Shiori's energy. His yoki pulled hard against his body as he forced it outwards. It was like a rubber band; pulling and stretching to a point he couldn't take it.<p>

Before he could even get close to Ashna's aura, it snapped back and slammed into him like he just ran into a brick wall. The air was knocked out of him as he was thrusted back and onto the floor. Matsuda gasped in an attempt to regain his breath as Ashna laughed loudly at his misfortune. The poor former police officer opened his brown eyes, staring up at the pale ceiling for a few moments before Shiori came into his line of vision, looking concerned.

"Are you all right, Matsuda?" Matsuda sat up with the help of his new teacher and nodded, still unable to speak through his gasping breath. "Perhaps I set Ashna a little far out of your reach. You were doing so well. Don't worry, you'll be able to get to her soon. Let's try again, yes?"

"Y-Yes," Matsuda studdered, standing to regain his masculinity.

"Move forward a bit, Ashna."

The tigress demon took a few steps forward in their mostly cleared out hotel living room. She now stood 6 feet away instead of the 10 she was at. Matsuda nodded at the grinning red-head and closed his eyes again to center himself. He pushed against his yoki and saw Shiori's close lavender glow. With a monumental effort, he at last reached Ashna's energy and gasped when he felt the aggressive red yoki brush his. He completely enveloped her contained yoki and jumped when he felt it suddenly push against his yoki. It felt like needles were pricking his skin, and it soon became the pain of razor blades slicing into him. Matsuda recoiled, losing his grip on his yoki, and it returned to him forcefully. He flew back until he slammed into the wall and slid down, sitting against the wall.

"Ashna!" Shiori admonished, rushing to help her unconscious student. She began fanning him frantically when she noticed he didn't come around like most demons and half demons did after a blow like that. She was definitely in for it for accepting him as a student. She had a feeling that more situations like this would happen in the near-future. Especially since Ashna was on the case as well.

"What?" Ashna asked innocently, failing to hide the smirk across her face. "I told you I wasn't going to go easy on him. Besides, you're too nice. He needs a good push to get him going. Maybe I pushed him a little too hard."

"That wasn't a push," the half demon woman muttered. "More like a shove."

* * *

><p>Kouga trailed after the man he was sent to watch and rested in a tree when he saw Aizawa sit at a park bench. The sun was just beginning to set, letting an eerie orange and pink glow to settle on the land before it slowly began to dim. A pretty woman pushing a stroller and a young girl walked past him when the little girl recognized him. "It's Daddy!"<p>

The girl ran to meet her father and hugged him tightly. "Yumi?" Aizawa asked incredulously.

"What are you doing here?" his wife questioned as she joined them with the stroller. When Aizawa didn't answer quick enough, she continued. "At least tell me if you're coming home. I haven't bought enough for your dinner."

"I'll give you half of my croquette!" Yumi cheered, tightening her hold on him.

"Sorry," Aizawa apologized. "I haven't had a break in some time now, so I got some time off."

"Huh? Is a time off a break?" his daughter asked curiously.

Kouga's smile mirrored Aizawa's at her naive, childish behavior. Kouga always denied his soft-spot for children, but in actuality, he loved being around them. He tried to hide it, but always failed. "Yeah. That's what it is," Aizawa replied, smiling down at her.

"All right!" Yumi squealed, clapping her hands in 5-year-old excitement.

"From now on, I can have a break every week. So I can take you to this park, no. The zoo, or even an amusement park," Aizawa began choking back a sob, holding his daughter tightly. Kouga stood from his perch, looking down at the family with a gentle smile before going off to return to the Shikon no Tama's miko.

* * *

><p>L looked over the recent activity of the Yotsuba group quietly in the dark main room. The bright screen light lit the room up slightly, revealing a sleeping Light at the desk, his face resting on the hard wood covered with files. His eyes drifted over to a slumbering Kagome, who was resting on the leather couch with her arm over her head and long legs twisted in the sheet she was cuddling. He had no idea why she even had a sheet to begin with, since she didn't seem to be using it for anything other than something to <em>"cuddle"<em> as she puts it. She wore just a plain white tank and black Hello Kitty fuzzy pants that rode low on her hips. Her toned stomach was partially revealed due to her raised arm position and from his place at the desk, L could see a large splattered scar over her hip. Smaller scars were evident over her shoulders and even a few on her chest. Her forearms were especially marked, by what, he didn't know, but he knew there was some kind of history behind them. His scrutiny continued as he looked at her feet, seeing the dark scar tissue covering the expanse of her toes, heels and ankles. It was as if her feet had been subject to intense flame or even acid.

He frowned at the thought of her being harmed in any way, but such scarring on her body horrified him. _'What did she do in her past to deserve that amount of scars?'_ he wondered, eyes training on the scar over her hip. '_What did she fight to obtain them? What did she sacrifice? What did she lose? How could she still be alive?' _

"Is it that terrible?" Kagome's voice asked softly. L's steely gaze went to her dark sapphire blue eyes and he contemplated on what to say tactfully. He instead opted out by shaking his head. A bitter laugh passed through the miko's pink lips and she ran a hand through her black mane before sitting up and adjusting her clothes to cover the scar across her hip. "You don't have to lie for my sake," she told him. "I know its quite disturbing to see anyone with this amount of damage done to their bodies. But really, there is nothing I can do. I can see the questions in your eyes, L." L said nothing as she sighed, a faraway look overcoming her features. "You're wondering what happened. Why I have so many markings on my skin, am I right?"

"You are correct," L finally said. Kagome's lips pursed and she looked up at the ceiling, unable to meet his gaze evenly.

"It is... a very long and complicated story. One that is hard to believe," she admitted, her voice tired and worn.

"Demons, half demons, Komainu, snake women, the Kuchisake Onna, Ikiryo..." L trailed off, listing the creature he has came across since meeting the strange team from the west. "All are hard to believe. But I accepted it due to your proof. What makes you think I won't believe you now after you had shown me so much of the true world as it stands now? Had you not told me of this, I wouldn't have known that Shinigami is real, and that the Death Note is real. You have not given me a reason to distrust you, so why would I not believe you if you told me of your past?"

The shrine maiden locked gazes with him as she told him seriously, "I was pulled into a well by a centipede demoness and time-traveled 500 years into the past."

L's expression didn't change, however his mind was going a mile-a-minute. Endless questions plagued his mind as he tried to believe what she was saying. "You're right, it is hard to believe-"

"I told you. Just forget it."

"You didn't allow me to finish," the detective reasoned. "It's hard to believe, but I do believe that you're speaking the truth."

Kagome glanced at Light, then back to L. "My story is long and can not be heard by just anyone. There are legends of myself, though my last name was never used. You must not speak of this to anyone." L nodded, urging her to speak. Her eyes went to Light again. "But I mustn't tell you while he is here, should he wake up." The woman closed her eyes and laid down once again.

After a few moments, L watched as a piece of Kagome's soul separated from her body. She wore only a white yukata as she approached L and sat on the desk, her feet dangling off the side. She took a deep breath and looked to the floor, her pale skin glowing against the computer screen. "My story begins when I was in middle school..."

**A/N: And there you have it! Updated (at last). Hopefully it's good and up to ya'll's standards. I wanna thank those who've stayed with me this far. It's almost been a year since I first began writing this. Hard to believe for me. **

**Recently there is this image thingy I can put with my fanfic, and I was debating on what to put. I fancy myself with photography and was hoping to match something with the title, but I haven't found anything that would be good scenery. Any suggestions please? Or if you wanna draw one, I might put it up *hint hint* lol PM me with any suggestions on what would be a good cover, neh? **

**As a side note, I wanna highlight my newest character: Ashna. She is actually modeled after a very good friend of mine, who has been a great friend to me since freshmen year of high school. I made her a tiger demon because that is what she wanted and because she's obsessed with the Tiger's Curse Saga by Colleen Houck. If you caught my reference to the two princes, Ren and Kishan, then good for you! I have her permission to use her personality and name, so yeah. She is actually using one of my OC's (Murasaki) in her fanfic (her pen name is queenofsurf13). Thanks Ashna! Again, thanks everyone! I'm done with my ramblings, so please leave a review on how I did and etc. etc.. Ja ne! **

**-KiriKatana**

**P.S. Longest chapter written thus far! Hurray!**


End file.
